The Ties That Bind
by PunksPrincess84
Summary: Relationships can be complicated, but at the end of the day, all that matters is that you love the one with you're with. Alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Calaway family. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Lacey, Quinn, Johnny, EmmaLee and Damian**_

_**A/N: Alright, this is a new one I'm working on. It's a pairing I've never done before, with a little bit of a twist. Let me know what you think of it.**_

**Chapter One**

_****Houston, Texas...9:00 am****_

A young couple stood staring up at the building that housed Calaway Reality and Development, looking at one another and smiling before they walked inside and across the huge marble lobby.

"May I help you?" the man behind the security desk asked, not looking away from the security monitors he was watching.

"Yeah, I"m here to see Mr. Calaway, or Mr. Brooks," the young man said.

The man looked up and was standing just as quickly when he recognized the voice.

"Go right on up, sir, ma'am" he said, pressing a button hidden on under the desk, gesturing towards the bank of elevators.

"Thanks," the young man said, taking the young woman's hand, as he walked past the startled guard. "And don't let'em know we're here. It's a surprise."

_****The Twelfth Floor****_

Phil Brooks sighed, staring at the computer screen before him.

_Bored, bored, bored,_ he thought, sitting back in his chair. _I'd rather be at home right now playing video games with the kids, if they where here._

He looked at his phone when it rang, frowning when it flashed _"Security"_ on the caller ID screen.

"Something wrong?" he asked, taking the call.

_"Sorry, Mr. Brooks," _the security guard, who's name he thought was Tim, replied. _"We're just testing the system, like Mr. Calaway asked us to do the other day."_

"It's working correctly, I take it?"

_"Right as rain, sir,"_ Tim replied.

"Alright, well, good job then," Phil said, making a mental note to asked his partner about the system check to see if he knew anything about it.

_"Thank you, Mr. Brooks, have a nice day."_

"You too," the former Chicago native said, then he hung up the phone and pushed his chair away from his desk, standing up and leaving his office.

As he stepped out into the main office, he looked around and smiled, glad to see everyone hard at work.

"Good morning, Mr. Brooks," a young woman said as she walked by, carrying a cup of coffee and some folders.

"Morning, Taryn," he said, falling in step with her. "You takin' those to the boss man?"

"I am," she replied, giving him a knowing smile. "But there was something else he wanted me to do this morning. Would you mind taking this stuff to him?"

"Sure, I was on my way to talk to him," Phil said, taking the coffee and folders from the young woman. "Do you know anything about security system check being done today?"

Taryn shook her head.

"No," she replied. "No one said anything about anything like that being done. Why?"

"I gotta call from Tim and he said it was just a system check," the older man replied. "Maybe it was a last minute thing they decided to do."

"I'll talk to Tim for you, if you'd like, Mr. Brooks."

"Don't worry about it, Taryn, I'll find out later what was going on."

The blonde just nodded and walked away, headed off on whatever her next errand was while Phil headed for the door on the opposite side of the office from his own.

He didn't bother knocking on the door before he entered the office, he just cracked it open and peeked into the room, smiling.

The room's occupant had his back to the door, talking to someone on the phone, so he didn't hear the door opening or closing quietly.

Phil put the files down on the side board just inside the door and walked across the room to the desk.

"No, you can't leave early, Philip."

"How'd you know that's what I was going to ask?"

Mark Calaway turned his chair around to look at the younger man as he hung up the phone.

"Because I know you better then anyone else in this world," he replied, smirking.

"C'mon, Mark, let me go home," Phil said, putting the coffee mug down on the desk and moving around it to stand next to the older man.

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Phil, you ain't leavin'."

The Chicago native sighed.

"Why can't I leave?" he asked. "There's no reason for me to be here today."

"And there's no reason for you to go home until five," the older man said, then he reached out and took Phil's right hand in his left, pulling the younger man towards him.

"You don't know that," Phil said, allowing the older man to pull him onto his lap. "It's Monday and they said on Friday night they would be here today."

"And did you get any phone calls, text message, emails sayin' they where home?"

"No."

"Then until you get that call, you ain't leavin'."

The younger man sighed, hanging his head.

"I just miss her, Mark," he said, looking up again.

"I know, and so do I, but we'll see her when we see her," the older man said. "She deserves the chance to see her family too, you know."

"I know."

"Then you can wait to go home at five."

Phil sighed again.

"I guess I can," he said.

"That's my boy," Mark said, then he kissed him and it wasn't soft, it was passionate and commanding.

The younger man groaned when their lips met, squirming around in the older mans lap until he was facing him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Neither of them heard the door open or knew they where being watched until they heard,

"In the office? Really?"

Both looked towards the door to see a tall, auburn haired young man, with a dark haired young woman at his side, standing here.

"Damian, Elizabeth," Mark said. "When did you get back?"

"This morning," Damian Calaway replied, then he smiled. "We had to make a stop at the house before coming down here."

Mark looked at Phil again, swearing he could feel the younger man shaking with excitement.

"Go," he said. "I'll see ya'll tonight."

"Thanks," Phil said, giving the older man a quick kiss before jumping up and running from the room, Damian stepping out of the way in time to avoid being plowed down.

"C'mon, Lizzy, let's make sure he doesn't kill himself tryin' to get home," Damian said, looking at the young woman standing next to him before looking at his father again. "Dad, we'll see ya later tonight."

Mark only nodded, smiling slightly as he watched the young couple leave, happy to know his family was finally back together after a month of being apart.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Calaway family. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Lacey, Quinn and Damian**_

**Chapter Two**

After an hours drive, the black town car pulled through the gates before a sprawling mansion and Phil was trying to get out of the back seat before the vehicle even came to a stop.

"Dude, wait," Damian said, grabbing the older man by the arm to keep him from jumping out of the still moving car.

"I can't, Damian, it's been too long," he said, looking at the younger man.

"You can wait a minute more," Elizabeth said, smiling.

Phil didn't say anything, he just stared at the massive house as the driver pulled the car up before the front doors.

Without waiting for the doorman to even reach the car, he threw open the door and bolted from the Cadillac for the house, throwing open the doors and running up the grand stair case to the second floor and down the left hand hallway, throwing open the double doors at the end of the hall, rushing into the master bedroom.

Looking around the massive room, he saw the bathroom suite was dark, and the doors to the walk in closet (which in itself was really just a second room) were shut but a door on the right far side was open, the room beyond lit up.

Taking a deep breath, Phil walked across the bedroom to the open door, looking into the next room and smiling as he watched a young blonde woman laying clothes across the large bed.

Deciding to break the silence, he stepped into the room and cleared his throat.

The young woman looked up, smiling, as Phil walked across the room to where she stood.

"Have a nice trip?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was nice," she replied.

"Good," he said, then without warning he put his arms around her and pulled her to him, capturing her lips in a hard kiss before letting her go.

"Where's Mark?" she asked, looking past him.

"Still at the office, said he'll see us later when he gets home, so we've got the room to ourselves for a few hours."

"What about Damian and Elizabeth?"

"They won't bother us, they've got their own things to take care of," Phil replied, then he leaned down and kissed her again, his hands sneaking up beneath her shirt to find the clasp of her bra, easily undoing it.

"Mmmm...wait," she said, pushing him back a few steps and pulling her shirt off, the lacey piece of blue lingerie falling to the ground as well before she reached out to help Phil with his shirt, both of them trying to get the buttons doing down the front of the shirt undone before giving up and just ripping it open.

Both of them moaned when bare skin touched bare skin as they came together for another heated kiss, hands fumbling with belts and buttons before they started laughing and had to move apart again in order to remove the rest of their clothes before Phil swept the clothes laying on the bed to the floor and picked EmmaLee up, dropping her onto mattress.

He didn't take his eyes off of the beauty beneath him, pulling her to the edge of the bed, and kneeling between her thighs, lowering his head, nipping and kissing at the soft skin.

EmmaLee's breath hitched, her hips bucking, as her hands tangled in his hair.

Smirking, Phil licked her moist folds again before kissing them.

She whimpered, pressing herself closer to the wicked tongue that had her writhing in ecstasy.

"Oh...shit…ohhhh," she whined as her hips rose up from the bed. "Shit…Phil!"

The orgasm slammed into her, her back arching off of the bed as she screamed in pleasure.

Phil continued to nip at her swollen bud, making her groan and try to pull away, before he stood up and climbed on top of her.

Leaning up, she flicked out her tongue, running it over his lips before sliding it into his mouth, moaning when she tasted herself on his tongue.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she kissed him deeply, moving her hips, indicating that she wanted him inside of her.

Without hesitation, he slid into her, making them both moan out loud.

At first he moved slowly, wanting to take him time with her, worship the woman he'd been missing for a month, but then the urge to go deeper took over.

Raising himself onto his elbows, he thrust harder, making her yelp and her back arch up off the bed, her breasts pressing into his chest.

EmmaLee ran her hands down his back, grabbing his ass.

She wanted him as deep inside her as possible.

He seemed to understand what she wanted and increased his vigor.

"EmmaLee…damn…" he moaned, thrusting so hard that her body shifted on the bed and for a moment he was afraid they where going to wind up on the floor, but any thoughts of their safety vanished when he felt her fingers digging into his back, knowing there was going to be marks later on.

"Fuck, Phil," she groaned, tightening her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips. "I love you, baby."

___"Love you too," he grunted, as his thrusts became harder._

Suddenly, he stopped and moved away from her.

"What's wrong?" she panted.

"Get on your hands and knees," he commanded.

Sitting up, EmmaLee bit her lip as she turned onto her knees, placing her hands on the bed and feeling Phil lowering himself to kneel behind her.

Placing his hands on her hips, Phil sidled up behind her, slamming back into her.

"Oh ___God_," she groaned, head dropping between her arms, as he pounded into her.

"You're mine," he whispered, leaning over her, his breath ghosting over her neck. "Always mine."

"Yes, fuck yes, yours," she gasped. "Always yours."

As her second orgasm slammed into her, Phil continued to thrust into her still trembling body, bringing on a third, smaller, orgasm, then she heard him groan, his body tensing up and his warm seed deep inside of her.

For several long seconds he held her in place as he thrust a couple more times, making her whimper in discomfort.

Totally spent and bodies exhausted, they collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily.

"I missed you, Princess," Phil said, kissing the side of her neck.

"I missed you too," she said, smiling, then she reached out and grabbed his arm when he tried to move away from her. "Don't."

"What?" he asked.

"Don't move," she replied. "I missed you so much, Philly. Let's just stay like this for a few minutes more."

"If that's what you want, Emmie," he said, kissing the back of her neck and shoulders.

"It is."

"Alright then," he said. "Sounds good to me."

_**A/N: C'mon, folks, reviews make the story get posted faster. Lets me know that someone is**_**Actually_ reading this_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Calaway family. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Lacey, Quinn and Damian**_

**Chapter Three**

_****Two Hours Later...11 am****_

They had moved from EmmaLee's room to the master bedroom after a second round of fast, hard sex, where instead of trying to destroy the bed, they'd made love slowly and unhurried instead.

Now, they where enjoying the after glow and being with one another after a month apart.

"I'm glad you're finally home," Phil said, running his fingers through EmmaLee's hair.

"Me too," she said, sighing and closing her eyes. "I liked staying with my dad, but it got lonely after the first night. I missed having you with me."

"Same, Princess. I even think Mark missed having you here."

"Of course he did. I don't have the same relationship with him that you do, but I love him."

"Just more in the fatherly sense?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"You know, some people would find this arrangement creepy," Phil said, looking at the young woman in his arms.

"I know. It took Dad awhile to get used to it," she replied. "And we've known Mark longer then you have."

"True. My family will never accept this, though, if they ever found out. They had a hard enough time when I told them I was with Mark."

"Elizabeth's in the same boat with Damian and Drew," EmmaLee said.

"Yeah, but we all know who she loves," Phil said. "Drew's just around for a quick fuck when Damian's off taking care of deals for Mark, when he's not getting her coffee and taking phone calls."

"Are you saying I'm just a quick fuck then?" the young woman asked. "Because that's what I do for you, even when Mark's home, and I get you coffee and take phone calls."

"No, I love you, EmmaLee," he said, leaning down and kissing her. "You're my girl."

"And you're Marks," she said, smirking.

"Does that make you his Prince, then?"

"No, that's Damian and we all know it," EmmaLee said, then she rolled over onto her side. "And there's one more thing."

"What?"

"Just as we walked in the front door this morning, the phone rang."

"Okay," Phil said. "The phone rang. Good for it."

"It was Michelle."

"What did she want?" he asked.

"She's going out of state for about a week and can't take Kaia with her."

"So she's going to dump the baby on us?"

"You've never complained before," EmmaLee said. "What makes now different?"

"I don't know, I guess I just get a little jealous sometimes," he said. "I mean Michelle is Mark's wife, they're still married."

"But he loves you, not her," the young woman said, reaching up and brushing her lovers hair from his face. "The only time they get together is for the public stuff, the charity events, shit like that."

"I know, and that's why I have you," Phil said.

"So we're both dirty little secrets," EmmaLee said, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess we are, Princess," he said, then he grabbed his cell phone from the bedside table when it rang. "Hello?"

_"Phil, Damian. What room are ya'll in? Emmie's or yours?"_

"Mine. We, uh, had to switch rooms. The house keeper's gotta...change...the bed sheets."

_"Gross, anyways, there's some guy here to see you, says he's your little brother."_

"What?" Phil asked, sitting up.

_"Yeah, he's in the parlor waitin' to talk to you,"_ Damian replied. _"Showed about ten minutes ago, sayin' he's your brother, got another guy with'em too."_

"What's the other guy look like?"

_"Tall, blonde hair, tats. Very friendly, hugged me and Lizzy like he's known us forever."_

"I'll be right down," Phil said.

_"Alright, we'll keep'em entertained," _Damian said, then his end of the line went silent.

"What's wrong?" EmmaLee asked, sitting up.

"My brother's here," he replied as he left the big bed, looking at her. "With his boyfriend."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Calaway family. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Lacey, Quinn and Damian**_

**Chapter Four**

"So where is he?"

Damian looked at the man sitting on the sofa near the fire place as he walked back into the parlor.

He looked almost identical to Phil, except his hair was a little longer and he was clean shaven.

"He's on his way down," the heir to the Calaway empire said, moving to stand next to Elizabeth's chair. "So you said your name was what again?"

"Johnny Brooks," the older man replied. "Phil's my older brother, and this is my partner Quinn O'Dell."

The blonde waved, smiling.

"And you're here why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Do I need a reason to see my brother?" Johnny asked, looking at the young woman.

"We need help," the blonde sitting next to Johnny said.

"Help with what?"

"I'd rather not discuss it with people we don't know," the younger Brooks said, glaring at his partner before looking at the other couple again.

"Fine, be an asshole, I don't care," Damian said, then he looked at his girlfriend. "Elizabeth, I'm going to make a phone call, can you keep them entertained?"

"Sure," she said, watching him leave the room again before looking at their guests. "I'm sorry about that. He gets kind of protective of Phil sometimes, especially when it might involve his father's money."

"So he thinks Phil's a gold digger?" Johnny asked. "Is that the reason my brother's with that Calaway guy? Is he bein' paid to fuck an old man?"

Elizabeth frowned.

"If that's what you think, you're wrong," she said. "I have never seen anyone love another person as much as Mark loves Phil. He may not show it like other people do, but he does love your brother, the same as your brother loves EmmaLee."

"Who's EmmaLee?"

"Phil's girlfriend."

Johnny held up his hands and shook his head.

"Wait, lemme get this straight," he said. "My brother is the boy toy for one of Houston's richest men but he's also gotta girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"I'm confused."

"I was too at first, but after living here for the last four years, it's gotten easier to understand," Elizabeth said, smiling gently. "I'm sure Phil, or Mark when he comes home tonight, will explain everything to you."

Johnny just stared at her, then looked past her when a pretty young blonde woman, wearing a pair of loose sweat shorts and T-shirt that was two sizes too big for her walked into the room.

"You must be Johnny," she said, looking at him and smiling.

"Yeah, and who're you?"

"I'm EmmaLee," she replied. "Phil asked me to bring you to the library."

"Why?" Johnny asked. "Why can't he come in here?"

"Because he wants to talk to you in private," EmmaLee replied. "If you'll follow me please?"

"Go ahead," Quinn said, nodding when Johnny looked at him. "I'll be fine."

Looking to the young woman again, the older man stood up and followed her from the room and across the large foyer then down a long hallway to a set of dark wooden doors.

She pushed one open and stepped aside, gesturing for Johnny to enter the room.

"After you," she said.

Giving her a wary look, he walked past her and into the room beyond, not looking back when she pulled the door closed behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Calaway family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story.**_

_**This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Lacey, Quinn and Damian**_

**Chapter Five**

EmmaLee sighed as she turned away from the closed doors of the library, wishing she could be with Phil to give him some kind of support, but he'd told her he would be fine on his own.

"Somethin' wrong, Princess?"

She jumped when she heard the quiet question, looking up and smiling.

Mark was standing before her.

"No," she said, stepping forward to hug him. "What're you doing home so early? It's not even noon."

"I decided to take Phil's lead," the older man replied, leaning down and giving the young woman a kiss before returning the embrace and keeping his left arm around her as they turned away from the library and started back down the hall. "Now tell me what's botherin' ya."

"Nothing's wrong," she said. "Just a little tired, that's all. Long flight home, then spending time with Phil..."

"EmmaLee..." Mark said, tightening his arm around her.

"Phil's brother Johnny's here," she said, looking up at the older man.

"Where is he?" Mark asked.

"Library, Phil wanted to talk to him in private."

"What does he want?"

The young woman shrugged.

"Don't know," she said. "Phil told me he could take care of this on his own."

"Alright," he said, nodding. "Where's Damian?"

"Not a clue," EmmaLee replied, shaking her head.

"He'll show up again when he's ready. What about Elizabeth?"

"She's in the parlor with the other guy."

"What other guy?"

"A tattooed blonde guy that kept sharing looks with Johnny."

"Probably Quinn, Johnny's boyfriend," Mark said. "From what I've heard, he's a good kid. Comes from a bad home but he's worked hard to get away from it."

"He looks like a nice guy," the young woman said as they made their way down the short hallway to the parlor, hearing Elizabeth talking as they drew closer. "Johnny, though, was kind of rude."

"He's the same as our Philip, hot headed, stubborn and gets all bitchy when he doesn't get his way."

"You've met Johnny before?"

"A couple of times. After Phil told his family about us, me and him, they didn't really want anything to do with him, and Johnny fell into the favored son position."

"So they could accept Johnny was gay, but not Phil?"

"No, after Johnny shared his news with the family, they pretty much disowned," Mark replied. "It was only after you came into the picture that Phil and his mother started speaking again, his father still wants nothing to do with him."

"That's harsh. I mean Dad freaked out when he found out about our arrangement, but after a while he was like _"Whatever. You're a grown woman"_ and moved on," EmmaLee said.

"That's because your father's a litte bit more accepting of your life, Emmie. Some people aren't, some people are," the older man said before they entered the room. "We where just lucky to have family and friends who don't give a shit what we do."

"Yeah," she said, smiling as she leaned against Mark's side, putting her right arm around his waist. "You're right. Dad wouldn't trust me with anyone else, even if he and Phil don't get along."

"They get along, they just don't want us to see it," he said as they walked into parlor.

EmmaLee just smiled and shook her head, before looking at her friend and their guest.

"Mark, you're home early," Elizabeth said, surprised to see the older man. "Very early."

"Well, much like Phil I couldn't wait to see EmmaLee," he replied, looking at the young woman and smiling before looking at the other young adults in the room, gaze focusing on the young man. "You must be Quinn."

"Yes sir, I am."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Quinn. Phil's told us a lot about you."

"All good I hope," the young man said.

"Nothing but," EmmaLee said, although Phil had never talked to her about his brother's lover, or his brother for that matter. "Have you guys had breakfast yet?"

"No, we came straight here from the airport," Quinn said. "Johnny didn't want to stop, he just wanted to get here as soon as he could."

"What's his reason for comin' here?" Mark asked.

"His dad's in jail and he's hoping Phil can help him with bail money so their mom doesn't have to, like, sell her car or something."

"How much is he needing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Two grand."

The two young women looked at Mark, who stood staring at Quinn, the young man looking nervously at the floor.

"Quinn, why don't you come with us?"

"Okay," the young man said, standing up and nervously ringing his hands together as he followed the trio from the parlor.

"Elizabeth, would you please go and let Mrs. Juarez know we're going to be having two more places at the table for breakfast and dinner tonight? And find Damian, too."

"Sure," she said, nodding, then she moved ahead of the group and disappeared around the corner ahead of them, leaving Quinn alone with Mark and EmmaLee.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story.**_

_**This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Lacey, Quinn, Johnny and Damian.**_

**Chapter Six**

"Hey, Johnny, it's been awhile."

Looking to his left, Johnny found his brother standing by a large black marble fire place.

"Phil," he said, walking towards the older man. "I see you've been doing good for yourself over the last couple of years."

"I have."

For a moment there was silence between the brothers as they stared at one anothter before the younger Brooks, sitting down in the chair opposite from the one his brother had taken, asked,

"Why'd you lie to Mom and Dad?"

"What?" Phil asked, confused.

"Why did you lie to Mom and Dad," Johnny said again.

"How did I lie to them?"

"You said you where in a relationship."

"I am. With Mark," Phil said.

"And that girl who showed me in here?"

"Yes, and with EmmaLee."

Johnny stood staring at his brother. "What?"

"I've gotta headache from all of this," he said, shaking his head. "Please explain to me why you're seeing not only a man who's fourteen years older then you but a girl who's, what, eighteen?"

"EmmaLee is twenty four," Phil replied. "As for my relationship with her, it kind of happened the same way I met Mark."

"She ran you over?"

"Well, she hit my scooter with hers, we exchanged information and then one thing lead to another..."

"And not only do you share your bed with a man who's probably counting down the days until he can order from the senior menu at Denny's but a girl you met on the street."

"Actually, she worked at the Florida branch of the company," Phil said. "Her father runs it, and she was here in Houston for a meeting. That was two years ago and we've been together since."

"Why didn't you say anything?" the younger man asked, giving his brother a pointed look.

"What was I supposed to do? Call home and say _"Guess what? I dumped my rich boyfriend, who also loves me more then his own life, for a girl who almost killed me by accident?"_ Was I supposed to do that, Johnny?"

"Mom and Dad would've been happy with that," Johnny replied.

Phil gave his brother an evil look.

"What do you want, Johnny? I know you didn't come here to grill me about my love life, not when your boy toy's sitting in the parlor with Elizabeth," he said.

"Fine, it's Dad."

"What about him?" Phil asked.

"He's in jail."


	7. Chapter 7

_**ddfDisclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story.**_

_**This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Lacey, Quinn, Johnny and Damian.**_

**Chapter Seven**

"Again?"

"Yeah. Third offense and Mom doesn't have the money to bail him out," Johnny replied. "He'll go to prison if he doesn't agree to go to rehab."

"How much does Mom need?" Phil asked.

"Two grand," Johnny replied.

"When does she need it?"

"As soon as we can get it to her, the sooner the better in fact," the younger man said.

"Okay, I'll talk to Mark when he gets home," the older man replied.

"Yeah, sure, do what you've gotta do," Johnny said, nodding. "Me and Quinn will come back tomorrow."

"Why don't you guys stay here? We've got plenty of room," his brother said, standing up. "You can meet Mark and he'll explain what's going on better then I can."

"I don't know..."

"Johnny, we haven't seen each other for three years," Phil said.

"Alright, fine," he said. "I'll let Quinn know we're staying here."

"Cool. You guys have breakfast yet?"

"No. We came straight here from the airport," Johnny said, following his brother towards the door.

"How'd you find the address?" Phil asked, looking at his brother as they walked down the hallway.

"Quinn has his ways," the younger man replied.

"Still hacking into other computers, is he?"

"Off and on, when he's bored. So tell me about EmmaLee."

"Like I told you, her father runs the Tampa branch of Mark's company," Phil replied. "And she was working there, but came here for a meeting in her old man's place."

"And almost ran you over."

"In the parking garage. I was trying to leave my parking space, she was trying to get it, and we just hit it off. Literally."

"While you where, and apparently are, still seeing Mark. I am so confused about this whole set up," Johnny said, shaking his head.

"I know, but like I said, Mark can explain everything better then I can," Phil said, smiling.

For a moment they walked in silence, Johnny looking around at the expensive furnishings and decor of the house before looking at his brother again and saying,

"I know I'll probably have nightmares after asking this, but is your relationship with Mark..."

"Sexual? Oh hell yeah," Phil said smiling. "You might call him an old man, but..."

"Alright, question was answered, so that means you've got the same type of relationship with EmmaLee, but what about her and Mark?"

"That's where it's simple. They love each other, but more like a father and daughter, or good friends."

"But..." Johnny said when they reached the foyer.

"But what?"

"But they share a bed with you, don't they?"

"Sometimes, but most of the time it's me going back and forth," Phil replied as they headed down yet another hallway. "So before you have a stroke, there's no ménage à trois or anything like that. In fact the last time EmmaLee shared a bed with us was after her dog died and that was three months ago."

Johnny just nodded as he followed his brother into a lavish dining room, the brothers coming up short at the sight before them.

Johnny was surprised to see Quinn seated at the table with Elizabeth, EmmaLee and the young man who'd let them into the house while Phil stared at the older man seated at the head of the table.

"Mark, what're you doing home?" he asked.

"I didn't want to wait to see EmmaLee," Mark replied. "And Drew has everything under control at the moment."

"Okay, sounds good, I guess," the former Chicago resident said, not missing the scowl that came to Damian's face at the mention of the Scotsman who acted as Elizabeth's assistant and head of the office when Mark wasn't around. "Have you met Damian?"

"We meet briefly," Johnny said as he sat down next to his boyfriend.

"Well, Johnny, this is Damian Calaway, Mark's oldest son," Phil said. "Damian, this is my brother Johnny."

Damian just stared at the younger Brooks, until his girlfriend kicked him under the table.

"Hi," he said.

"And his girlfriend Elizabeth Orton," Phil said, taking the seat to Mark's right and across from EmmaLee, who sat to the older man's left.

"We met earlier," the young woman said.

"It's nice to see you again, Phil," the blonde, Quinn said, then he looked around the room. "You're house is beautiful."

"Thanks, Quinn."

"It ain't his house," Damian said. "He just lives here."

"Damian, please," Elizabeth said. "Can we have one breakfast where you're not biting people's heads off."

"That's never going to happen, Elizabeth, and the day it does the world will end."

The group looked back to find a tall blonde woman holding a chubby red haired baby standing in the door way of the dining room.

"And this," Phil, looking at the woman and frowning, said. "Is Michelle McCool-Calaway. Mark's wife."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Calaway family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story.**_

_**This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Lacey, Quinn, Johnny and Damian.**_

**Chapter Eight**

"Wife?" Johnny asked, looking from the blonde to his brother and back again.

"Yes, his wife," Michelle replied, walking further into the room.

"You're seeing a married man?!"

"Johnny, calm down," Phil said.

"No! You're fucking a married man while dating another woman, Phil! I will not calm down!"

"Johnny, we can explain everything," EmmaLee said.

"I don't think I want to know what's going on anymore," he said, glaring at the young woman and standing up. "C'mon, Quinn. Let's get the hell outta here."

"But what about breakfast?" the blonde asked, standing as well.

"We'll get something some where else."

"Sit."

The quiet command had the two young men sitting back down quickly and looking at Mark.

"Would you all please give me a moment alone with Jonathan?" he asked.

Without comment, everyone left the table, Phil taking Quinn by the arm and guiding the younger man from the room, quietly reassuring him that Johnny was going to be fine.

Once the doors where shut, did Mark speak.

"I know you're upset, Johnny," he said. "And you where four years ago when you found you about Phil and myself."

"I'm not upset, I'm pissed off," the younger man said, glaring at the older man. "You're playing my brother. Using him for some sick game."

"It's no game," Mark said. "I care for your brother, more then I've cared for anyone in my life."

"You've gotta a fucking wife, Calaway. And kids."

"I do, but my ex wives couldn't understand that my work kept them in the lap of luxury and our children in the best schools in Houston, as for my marriage to Michelle, that's more of a business arrangement."

"Excuse me?"

"I married Michelle as a favor to her father, who was one of my biggest investors, she was being stalked by her ex husband," Mark said, settling back in his chair. "She needed protection and the police weren't willing to help her, so her father came to me."

"Knowing you where with Phil, right?" Johnny asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No. Our relationship is private, the world knows I'm married to Michelle and Phil is with EmmaLee."

"What about the baby?"

"Kaia was a happy accident," the older man said, smiling slightly. "Phil loves her like she was his own, as he does my other children. Even Damian and Zoë."

"But why Phil? If you where married, what made you go after my brother?" Johnny asked.

Mark smirked.

"His attitude," he replied. "He didn't care that I out weighed him by a hundred pounds, or that I was almost a foot taller then him, he was going to kick my ass when I ran into that stupid scooter of his. He didn't care who I was, he was going to take me out for what I'd done."

"And your wife didn't care you where fucking another guy?"

"All three of my past relationships where open marriages," Mark said. "They didn't care what, or who, I did as long as I had money coming in. The only good thing to come out of those relationships were the kids."

"Phil said he met EmmaLee the same way he met you," Johnny said. "Weren't you mad that Phil had started seeing a woman?"

"No, because I know when I travel, and he doesn't want to go with me, he's not alone. EmmaLee loves your brother, Jonathan, and I love the both of them. If you can't accept that, I'll show you to the door and you can leave, without the money for your old man, and have nothing to do with Phil ever again."

The young man sat staring at the elder, green eyes narrowed. "It's your choice, Johnny."

"He does seem happy," he finally said after a moment. "You do treat him good, like a god damn prince in fact, and EmmaLee seems nice."

There was another moment of silence. "Do you really love my brother like you claim too?"

"If I didn't, he wouldn't be sharing my bed for almost five years, now would he?" Mark asked.

Johnny suppressed a shudder.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "He wouldn't. Alright, I guess I can give this, whatever it is, a chance."

"Thank you," the older man said, then he looked towards the doors when one creaked open, Phil peeking into the room.

"We good in here?" he asked.

"Everything's fine. Ya'll can come back in, I'm sure Damian's about ready to pass out from hunger."

"I'm gettin' there!" they heard the young man yell.

Mark shook his head as Phil pushed the doors open and was himself pushed aside by Damian, the young man heading straight for the table.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Calaway family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story.**_

_**This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**I don't own "Avatar" either, that money making gem belongs to James Cameron. I'm only borrowing it for a moment.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Lacey, Quinn, Johnny and Damian.**_

**Chapter Nine**

After breakfast, or brunch as Damian had pointed out several times over the course of the meal, was done, Phil showed Johnny and Quinn to their room.

"How come your girlfriend's not coming with us?" the younger Brooks asked.

"It's Marks turn to spend some time with her," his brother replied as he led them up the stairs and down the right hand hallway.

"Spend it how?"

"Not in the way you're thinking, Johnny-boy. Like I told you, their relationship isn't like that."

"What's behind that door?" Quinn asked, changing the subject and pointing to the black door they had stopped in front of.

"That goes to Damian and Elizabeth's room," Phil replied. "Don't mess with it.

"Why is it black?" Johnny asked.

"Don't know," the older man said, shrugging as they started walking again. "Me and Mark went out of town a business trip, and yes it was just for business, and when we came back, the weirdo had painted the door black. There's two or three others around the house that're like that."

"He seems like an ass."

"Damian comes off that way, but he's a good kid, you just have to get used to him."

"Mark said he's got other kids," Johnny said. "How many others?"

"Four, three girls and another boy," Phil replied. "Six kids total. Damian's the oldest, then his sister Zoë, then Gunner, Chasey, Gracie and finally Kaia. You'll be meeting the rest of the brood later today."

"What?"

"Yeah, it's our week to get the kids," the older man said as he came to a stop at door three down from the black one and opening it. "Okay, here is your room."

He stepped, aside, letting the two young men enter and look around.

"Wow," Quinn said, standing in the middle of the room. "This is awesome."

"It's okay," Johnny said, taking in the large bed and expensive furnishings.

"There's a nice, cheap motel on the out skirts of town if you don't want to stay here," Phil said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"This is great, thank you, Phil," the young blonde said, giving his boyfriend a pointed look. "We probably couldn't have afforded the cheap motel anyways."

"Well, at least here you know you'll have clean bed sheets every day," Phil said. "And you won't have to worry about paying for food, either. The kitchen's always open, unless Damian gets hungry then you might have to wait for food while Mrs. Juarez makes the grocery run."

"Does that guy always eat like that?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, he does," the older Brooks said, shaking his head. "And according to Mark, has his entire life."

"Does he have a tape worm or something?"

"No, he just likes to eat and never gains any weight, but enough about the big freak. I'll let two get settled and when you're ready to visit some more, give me a call and I'll take you to the family room."

"Okay," Johnny said, nodding as he put his bag down on the bed. "We will, thanks."

Phil nodded as he left the room, not quite pulling the door shut when he heard Quinn say his name.

"We have to tell Phil the truth."

"If we do, they won't give us the money, Quinn," Johnny replied. "Maybe when things get back to normal, and we've paid'em back, we'll tell them what's really going on."

_What're they talking about? Is Dad in more trouble then what Johnny said? _he thought, frowning as he moved away from the door.

Heading back down the hallway, he made a mental note to have another talk with his brother later on to find out what was really going on.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Calaway family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story.**_

_**This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**I don't own "Avatar" either, that money making gem belongs to James Cameron. I'm only borrowing it for a moment.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Lacey, Quinn, Johnny and Damian**_.

**Chapter Ten**

While Phil had taken their guests to their room, everyone else had moved to the family room.

"Everything's goin' good in Tampa, the deal's been closed and Chris' finalizing everything," Damian, sprawled out across one of the rooms two love seats, said.

"Good, just as long as he remembers to fax me the papers first," Mark said, then he looked at Michelle, who was seated on love seat opposite Damian's. "And you're gonna be gone how long?"

"A week," she replied. "Got an invite from a friend to stay at his new estate on Maui."

"This friend gotta name?" Elizabeth asked.

"None of your business," the older woman said. "I don't ask about what goes on around here, unless it might affect Kaia."

"Which is never," EmmaLee, curled up at Mark's side, said. "The only reason you had that baby was to cement the fact you've got round the clock protection."

"EmmaLee..." he said, looking at her.

"No, it's true, the only reason she had that baby, and why you slept with her in the first place knowing the real reason why she wanted the baby, is beyond me."

"Well, I can see my time here is up," Michelle said, standing up. "Let the nanny know that Kaia's got a bit of a cold and her medicine has to be kept in the fridge."

"I'll do that," Mark said, nodding.

"Okay, I'll see you guys in a week!" the blonde said as she left the room.

"What was that about?" Damian asked, looking at EmmaLee.

"What was what?" she asked.

"You talkin' to Michelle the way you did," Mark said. "Telling her she only had Kaia to keep me around."

"It's true, you never so much gave her a second look until she suggested having a baby would make the marriage seem more legit then it was," the young woman said. "The night you did what you did, Phil was with me and he slept with the TV on, the stereo on and earplugs because he didn't want to hear what was going on in your room, and neither did I."

"So, Dad, what's new around here?" Damian asked, trying to change the subject. "Other then Gunner got a new car?"

"It was Phil's idea for Michelle to have a baby," the elder Calaway said, ignoring his sons question, attention on the young woman.

"If it was his idea, why was he pretending to be happy when we found out that gold digger was pregnant?"

"What do you mean he was pretending?"

"Damian, let's leave them alone," Elizabeth said, trying to get her boyfriend to stand up.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I wanna watch this. They hardly ever argue."

"Phil was pissed off when you told us Michelle was pregnant, Mark," EmmaLee said, moving away from the older man and standing up.

"He could've fooled me, 'cause he looked pretty damn happy."

"He did fool you, Mark! He hates Michelle, he hates the arrangement you have with her and I'm not a big fan of it either."

The older man stood up, looking down at the young woman who glared up at him.

"EmmaLee, you know why I agreed to this arrangement," he said.

"Yeah, and the guy's dead, Mark. Has been for a year," she said. "Died in a _"freak"_ car accident."

On the other side of the room, Elizabeth and Damian exchanged worried glances before looking at the arguing couple before them again.

"But it wasn't an accident because the cops found out that brake lines on his car and the airbags had been disabled."

"The guy had a lot of enemies, Princess, you know that," Mark said. "It could've been anyone who had a problem with him."

"Yeah, but none of them had a contract with the guys ex-father in-law to marry Michelle simply for protection," the young woman said. "And when you found out he was dead, why didn't you dissolve the marriage? Why'd you stay with her?"

Mark was silent, staring at the little blonde, not know how to answer her question.

"Everything okay in here?"

Everyone looked towards the door to see Phil standing there.

"Yeah," the young woman said, looking at him before looking at Mark again. "Everything's peachy."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Mark replied. "Everything is fine. A small disagreement."

"Between you two?"

"Yeah, tiny issue, problem's been solved," Damian said, putting his arm around Elizabeth. "We where just about to talk about what we're doin' for dinner tonight."

"Is food all you think about?" Phil asked.

"No, sometimes I think about Lizzy or my snakes," the young man said.

"Nice to know I come in second after food, honey," the young woman said, shaking her head.

"Naw, you come in first, Baby-girl," he said, smiling and ignoring her eye roll before looking at his father again. "So, we've got two more people here for dinner, aside from the girls, what're we gonna do?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Mark asked, looking at his son.

"Because I need to know 'cause I'm the one cookin' tonight, remember? Mrs. J's takin' off early to pick up her grandkids."

"Shit, I forgot about that," the older man said. "Do whatever you want, Lizard, just don't burn the house down."

"Do you really think I'd do that?"

"You almost did at Christmas," Phil said. "It was a good thing Archie's was open for the holiday, or we would've been having peanut butter sandwiches."

"That would've been fine with me," the younger man said, absently playing with his girlfriends hair. "Except we didn't any grape jelly."

"Yeah, because you ate it," EmmaLee said, dropping back onto the couch. "Just to eat it."

"I was hungry."

"You're always hungry, baby," Elizabeth said, patting his left leg, then she looked at Phil. "Do the guys like their room?"

"Quinn loves it," he replied. "Johnny, I'm not sure, but he's always been a stubborn ass."

"Much like someone else we know."

"I'm not ass, you over grown moron."

Damian's reply was to flip the older man off.

"Boys, knock it off," Mark said, looking between the two. "If you've gotta problem, you know how to solve it."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm afraid EmmaLee would rack my balls if I hurt her Philly," the younger Calaway said.

"You know I would, Damian," the young woman said.

"And I would laugh," Elizabeth said.

"We know you would, Lizzy," Phil said, then he looked at his cell phone when it buzzed. "I'll be back."

"Problem?" Mark asked, sitting back down on the couch and pretending it didn't bother him that EmmaLee scooted away.

"No, I told Johnny that when they where settled, to give me a call and I'd bring'em down here," the younger man replied. "So, Damian, I want you to be nice."

"What do you mean _"be nice"_? I am nice," the younger Calaway said.

"Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that," the older man said as he turned and left the room again.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Calaway family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story.**_

_**This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**I don't own "Avatar" either, that money making gem belongs to James Cameron. I'm only borrowing it for a moment.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, EmmaLee, and Zoë**_

**Chapter Eleven**

Phil found Johnny and Quinn waiting for him at the foot of the stairs, smiling when he saw them holding hands and talking quietly, his brother smiling at something the taller blonde had said.

"So, you guys like the room?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's great," Quinn said, smiling. "I think it's bigger then our place back home."

"Or about the same size," Johnny said. "Give or take."

"Is that real marble in the bathroom?"

Phil nodded.

"It is," he replied. "When Mark had this place built, he didn't spare a dime on anything."

"I can tell," the younger Brooks said, looking around.

"This is just for show," his brother said, gesturing for them to follow him. "This is what the guests see."

"What do you guys see?" Quinn asked as they followed back across the foyer and down a short hallway.

"We see this," the older man said as they walked into the family room.

The two younger men looked around the large room.

It was definitely a room that saw more action then the rest of the house.

One corner of the room was strewn with toys, coloring books and a play pen, more coloring books and magazines littered the coffee table and end tables.

A large sectional couch was situated in front of the large flat screen TV and was flanked by two comfy looking loves seats.

They also noticed none of the furniture matched, either.

The couch was a dark blue while one love seat was a golden tan and the other was a worn floral pattern, and throw rugs dotted the cream colored carpet.

"What's up with the rugs?" Johnny asked, noticing they covered only one area and looked to have been put there on purpose.

"Ask Damian," Phil replied.

"Ask me what?" the young man, seated on the floral print love seat with Elizabeth, asked.

"About the throw rugs," Mark said before Phil could.

"Oh, yeah, I was watchin' my baby sisters a couple of years ago and the youngest, Gracie, kept spillin' her juice."

"So instead of cleaning it up you put down throw rugs?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know how to use the steam cleaner and I didn't wanna call someone," the other young man said.

"And I thought Johnny was bad about cleaning up after himself," the blonde said, looking at his boyfriend and smiling.

"Hey, at least I make an attempt to clean up my messes and not hide them under a rug," Johnny said.

"Yet," Quinn said.

"You guys can sit down," Phil said. "They're not going to bite you."

"Much," Damian said, smirking and looking at the TV again, ignoring the smack on the shoulder from Elizabeth.

"Ignore him," the elder Brooks said, shepherding Johnny and Quinn across the room to the unoccupied love seat before sitting down between Mark and EmmaLee on the couch. "Tell Mark what you told me."

"What?" Johnny asked.

"About Dad, why you need the money," his brother replied.

"Oh, yeah. He's been arrested for DUI and this is his third offense," the younger man said. "And Mom doesn't have the money to bail him out. He'll go to prison if he doesn't agree to go to rehab."

"Quinn said you need two grand," Mark said.

"That is ballsy," Damian said.

"Excuse me?" Johnny asked, looking at him.

"You showin' up askin' for two grand," the younger man said. "How do we know your old man's really in jail?"

"Our mom didn't want Phil to know what's going on," Johnny said. "Said something about not wanting to upset him, but I don't want her to lose the car or the house even trying to bail Dad out."

"I'll call her later," Phil said. "Find out what's going on and what exactly we can do to help."

"Um, okay," the younger man said, nodding. "But like I said, the sooner we can get the money, the better."

"And I understand that, real well," his brother said, gaze flicking to Damian before looking at his brother again. "But I want to find out, from Mom, what's going on."

Johnny nodded, then an awkward silence fell over the group.

"Damian," Mark said after a few moments.

"What?" the younger man asked, not looking at his father.

"Why don't you show Johnny and Quinn around?"

"Why? They ain't my guests."

"We'd love too," Elizabeth said, standing up and reaching back to grab her boyfriend by the front his shirt, jerking on it.

"Hey! You're gonna rip it!" he exclaimed, trying to pry her hand free.

"Then get up and let's go," she said, looking back at him.

"I don't wanna go," he said.

"Then you're sleeping in here for the next two weeks," she said, then she looked at their guests again. "C'mon, guys, I'll give you the grand tour."

"Sounds like fun," Quinn said, smiling as he and Johnny stood up, following the young woman from the room.

Damian looked at his father, Phil and EmmaLee when he got the feeling of being watched.

"What?"

"You are the worst host in the history of hosts," the young woman said.

"Yeah, you suck," Phil added, nodding.

"Your mother, rest her soul, would be disappointed in you, Damian Marcus," Mark said, shaking his head. "She raised you better then you're behavin'."

The young man sat staring at his father before he stood up and ran out of the room, shouting his girlfriends name as he went.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Calaway family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story.**_

_**This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**I don't own "Avatar" either, that money making gem belongs to James Cameron. I'm only borrowing it for a moment.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Lacey, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, EmmaLee, and Zoë**_

**Chapter Twelve**

"I'm sorry for how Damian's behaving," Elizabeth said, looking between Johnny and Quinn as they walked through the front doors of the mansion.

"It's okay," Johnny said. "I can tell he's not comfortable around strangers."

"Actually, he's not," the young woman said. "I don't know what got his goat, but he's been ornerier then a mule since we got home this morning."

"He's always an ass."

The trio looked back find a petite brunette woman standing behind them.

"Zoë, you're back early," Elizabeth said, then she looked around. "Where's Stephen?"

"He'll be home tonight, had some last minute things to tie up," she replied, then she looked at Johnny and Quinn. "Who're these shlubs?"

The two young men looked at one another before looking at the young woman again.

"Guys, I'm sorry," Elizabeth said. "This is Zoë, Damian's sister. Zoë, this is Johnny Brooks and Quinn O'Dell."

"Brooks? Any relation to Phil?" Zoë asked.

"He's my older brother," Johnny replied.

"Older? Shit, you two could be fuckin' twins!"

"Ignore Miss Sailor Mouth."

"We've heard worse," Quinn said, then he smiled and stepped forward to properly greet Zoë. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Calaway."

"It's Mrs. Farrelly, actually, but call me Zoë," the young woman said, holding out her hand.

Instead of shaking her hand, Quinn hugged her.

"Wow, you're a friendly one, aren't you?" she asked when he let her go.

"I'm sorry about that," Johnny said.

"Naw, it's cool, man," the young woman said, waving it off. "I wish more people greeted each other that way. So what're ya'll up too?"

"I'm showing the boys around," Elizabeth replied.

"Cool. When's Dad gettin' home?"

"He's home already."

Zoë stood staring at the taller woman, wide eyed.

"But it's not even noon!" she exclaimed.

"I know, but we brought EmmaLee home today."

"Oh. I thought you'd dumped her ass back with her daddy."

Johnny and Quinn exchanged looks again.

Apparently there was one member of the family who didn't approve of the relationship they themselves were trying to figure out.

"I know what you're thinking," Zoë said, looking at them. "And no, I don't like whatever the hell this..thing..between my father, your brother and his girlfriend is."

Johnny was going to say something, but Damian bursting through the front doors and stumbling to a stop a few feet away from them interrupted him.

"There you are!" the young man exclaimed when he saw them.

"Something wrong?" Elizabeth asked, watching her boyfriend run towards them.

Skidding to a stop before the group, Damian shook his head.

"No," he said, then he saw his sister. "You're home early."

"Things went faster then we planned," she replied, and she didn't miss the curious look Johnny was giving her. "I work for my father."

"Doing what?" Quinn asked.

"We take care of real estate deals outside of the state," Damian replied. "Dad has offices in Tampa, Toronto, and Chicago."

"Really?" Johnny asked. "I didn't know that."

"Well, now you do," the younger man said, then he looked at his sister. "Where's Frosty?"

Zoë frowned.

"He'll be home later tonight," she said. "He's finishing up with some lose ends that Adam and Jason didn't deal with."

"Cool. Lizzy, what're you up too?"

"I was going to show our guests around the property," she replied. "Like you where asked to do."

"And here I am to help you," he said, smiling.

"Did Dad pull the _"If your mother was alive"_ card on you?" Zoë asked.

"No, anyways, I'm here to help show our guests around and be a good host," the young man said. "So, Elizabeth, what where you going to show them first?"

"I was going to show them the kids' garden and then maybe take them out see the animals," she replied. "The garage."

"Sounds like fun, let's go," Damian said, marching past his sister, girlfriend and the two men watching him.

"Yeah, Dad pulled the _"If your mother was alive" _on him," Zoë said, shaking her head.

_"We ain't got all day! Let's get this over with!"_

"We better follow him or he'll tie you up and throw you in the back of his truck for a _"tour"_," Elizabeth said, sighing. "Zoë, you want to join us?"

The shorter woman shook her head.

"Naw, I'm gonna see Dad, then catch a nap," she said. "It was nice to meet you, Johnny, Quinn."

"You too," Johnny said, nodding, as he watched the young woman walk towards the house.

_"Elizabeth!"_

"He's getting impatient," she said, herding her guests in the direction Damian had gone. "We better get this over with as fast as possible."

"What's the big deal if we take our time or get the tour done fast?" Johnny asked.

"It's Wednesday, the kids have a half day of school and will be home around one, one-thirty," she said. "Damian hasn't seen his sisters, or our son, for a month."

"You guys have a kid?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. Mason, he's five," she replied.

"You guys got a very early start," Johnny said, looking back at the young woman.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "We did."

Wondering about Elizabeth's sudden mood change, he looked at his boyfriend and Quinn just shook his head, silently telling him to keep his mouth shut.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Calaway family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story.**_

_**This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Lacey, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, EmmaLee, and Zoë**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Did everything go alright?"

Zoë nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "Adam had everything except for that lose end taken care of. Stephen's still there to make sure everything goes smoothly. He'll be back later tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Good," Mark said, nodding. "What made Adam forget that one minor detail?"

"Jason, what else?" the young woman asked, smirking. "Jay's been sick with the flu and Adam's been waiting on him hand and foot."

"We should invite them down for a visit," EmmaLee said, ignoring the glare the other young woman gave her. "Get Jay out of that cold city."

"Maybe next month they can come down," Phil said.

"I'll talk to Adam about it," Mark said, then he looked at his eldest daughter again. "I want you to help your brother with dinner tonight."

"Why?"

"We've got the girls, along with Johnny and Quinn, here," he replied.

"Mrs. Juarez is bringing her grand-kids too," Phil added.

"And you want to me baby sit the pyro so he doesn't burn the house down, right?"

"Only if Joey decides to help cook," the older man said.

"Why would Joey wanna help cook?" the older woman asked, wondering why her fathers companion was throwing her cousin into the conversation.

"He's coming down for the weekend with Glenn," Mark said.

"They let him go?"

The elder Calaway nodded. "Jesus fuckin' Christ, are _they_ insane?"

"No, they think he can function in normal society again," Mark said. "Put him on some new meds and back into the care of his father and brother."

"Is Joshua going to be coming too?"

"No, he can't get away from work," Phil said, shaking his head.

"Then Lord help us all," Zoë said, shaking her head. "Because Hell's been unleashed and we've been put in charge of keeping it in check."

_****Mean While****_

"And those are the chickens."

"Um, they're very nice."

An awkward silence fell as Johnny, Quinn, Elizabeth and Damian stood watching the fat birds wandering around and pecking at the ground.

"This place is awesome," Quinn said, breaking the silence. "Do you think I might get to ride one of the horses?"

Damian was going to answer him, and Elizabeth knew what he was going to say, but she beat him to the reply.

"Sure," she said. "Maybe later you'd like to ride Sebastian."

"That's your horse, right? The big bay?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah."

"I would love too!" he exclaimed, grinning. "When I was little, for me and my twin brothers sixth birthday, our parents saved up for the pony rides at the park and ever since then, I've wanted to do it again."

"You're such a girl, Quinn," Johnny said, shaking his head.

"Hey, riding horses is very manly," the blonde replied, looking at his boyfriend, then he looked at Elizabeth and Damian again. "So, is there anymore animals?"

"Not up here," Damian replied. "We've got cattle spread across the rest of the acreage, but we don't bother with them much."

"Cool," Johnny said, nodding, then the silence fell over them again.

"Well, we should head on back to the house," the young woman said, looking at her watch. "I've got to give Kaia her medicine and I'm sure Johnny and Quinn would like to rest up before dinner."

"I'm good," Johnny said. "Quinn?"

"We can sleep when it's bed time," the younger man said. "I would like to get to know the family better, and see more of that awesome house."

"Sure," Elizabeth said, smiling. "When I'm done with the baby, I'll show you Damian's gallery."

"Damian's gallery?"

The young woman smiled, looking fondly at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, his art gallery," she replied, looking at their guests again as they started walking back towards the house. "He's an artist."

"That's awesome," Quinn said. "I like to draw and paint too. I work at a tattoo parlor back home."

That caught Damian's attention.

"Really?" he asked.

The other young man nodded.

"Yeah. It's how I met Johnny," he said, looking at his boyfriend and smiling, the love for the older man clear in his eyes.

"I was getting the finishing touches done on my dragon and he stabbed me with the tattoo gun," Johnny said.

"He stabbed you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I sneezed," Quinn said. "And when I did that, I jerked forward and stabbed him. He called me a fucking moron and then asked me for my phone number."

"And we've been together ever since," Johnny said, reaching out to take the taller man's hand.

"That's so sweet," Elizabeth said, smiling.

"How'd you two meet?" Quinn asked, looking between her and Damian.

"My dad's friends with Mark," Elizabeth said. "When I was eighteen, there was some trouble with a guy in our neighborhood and to avoid any more trouble, I moved in with the Calaways and met Damian. We started out as just friends, but as time went by, we became more."

"Where did you live before coming here?"

"St. Louis, Missouri. My family still lives up there."

"So a neighbor was stalking you and instead of having him arrested, your parents shipped you off to Texas?"

"The cops wouldn't do anything about the asshole," Damian said. "Mr. Orton even had a permanent restraining order taken out, but the guy kept comin' around. Elizabeth comin' here was the only way they could stop him from harassin' the family."

"So what about your son? He must've come along not too long after you moved down here," Johnny said.

"I need to get Kaia her medicine," Elizabeth said, quickening her steps and hurrying off ahead of the three men.

"Yeah, Mason was born a year later," Damian said, green eyes hard as he looked at the older man. "If you wanna talk to my old man, he's probably still with EmmaLee and Phil in the family room."

"Um, okay," the Chicago native said as he watched the bigger man head off after his girlfriend.

"What was that all about?" Quinn asked, looking at him.

"I don't know, but something's up with these people, Quinny," Johnny said, shaking his head. "The sooner we get that money, the sooner we can get the hell out of here."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Calaway family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story.**_

_**This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Lacey, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, EmmaLee, and Zoë**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Elizabeth nearly plowed Phil down when she ran into the house and up the stairs, Damian not far behind her.

"Everything okay?" he asked, watching the young man take the stairs two at a time.

"Yeah!" he called back, disappearing around the corner and down the hallway.

Figuring they'd find out what was wrong when Elizabeth decided to tell them, he headed outside when he heard his brother and Johnny talking.

The two younger men where walking towards the house.

"Everything okay out here?"

They looked up when he spoke.

"It was, until Johnny asked Elizabeth and Damian about their son," Quinn said. "Then she got kind of nervous looking and took off."

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Johnny asked.

"It's none of your business," Phil replied. "So don't ask any more questions about Mason, okay?"

"Sure, not a problem," the younger Brooks said,but his brother didn't miss the look in his eyes.

"I'm serious, Jonathan. That boy is none of your business," his brother said. "All you need to know is that he's Elizabeth and Damian's son. That's it. Understand?"

"We understand," Quinn said, nodding. "It was just kind of weird how she reacted."

"She always does that, not sure why, but just drop it," Phil said. "Now, c'mon on in, Zoë wants to get to know you two better."

Without comment, the younger couple followed him back into the house, but the way Elizabeth reacted to Johnny's question about her son still hovered in the back of his mind.

_****Upstairs****_

"Elizabeth?" Damian asked, knocking on their bathroom door. "Baby-girl?"

"Go away."

"C'mon, Lizzy, open the door and talk to me, honey."

"No."

Sighing, the young man moved away from the door and over to the bed, sitting down on the edge and watching the bathroom door.

After a couple of minuets, the door opened and a teary eyed Elizabeth came out of the room.

She shuffled across the bedroom to where Damian sat, falling face first onto the bed next to him.

"Lizzy, why do you freak out when someone asks us about Mason?"

"I don't know," she replied, her voice muffled. "I guess I'm afraid something's going to happen."

"Baby-girl, you know that ain't true," he said, rubbing her back. "And as far as Mace, or anyone else, is concerned, I'm his daddy. That asshole is just some guy you knew back home."

The young woman rolled over onto her back, staring up at her lover. "You shouldn't be ashamed of what happened, Lizzy. It wasn't your fault, and it sure as hell ain't Mason's."

"I know, but Damian, you know how mad my father was," Elizabeth said. "We lied to Johnny and Quinn."

"I know, and it ain't any of their business why you really came down here," he said. "All they need to know is that Mason's our little boy and that we love him."

For a moment, the young woman was silent, staring at him with wide blue eyes before she said,

"You're right. I shouldn't be afraid of what anyone thinks about me, or Mason."

"That's my girl," he said, smiling as he leaned down and kissed her. "So, how about we go back down stairs and play host and hostess again?"

"Why not? Those guys aren't so bad," she said. "And the kids are going to be home soon anyways."

Damian smiled.

"Yeah, they are," he said. "I can't wait to see'em either. I missed'em so much."

"And I'm sure they missed us too," Elizabeth said, sitting up. "That reminds me, I need to ask Phil and Mark how Mason behaved while we where gone."

"Didn't you ask'em when you'd call?"

"I would, and they would just tell me _"He's being a good boy" _every time I called."

"Yeah, we better talk to'em," Damian said, standing up and holding out his right hand.

Elizabeth took it and let him pull her to his feet. "Because when I was growin' up and Mama would call to check on me, Dad would say the same thing, no matter what I'd done to piss him off. I was always a _"good boy"._"

"Let's get down there and talk to them," she said, nodding and leading her lover towards the door. "The sooner we find out what went on, the sooner we can deal with it."

Nodding in agreement, Damian followed Elizabeth from their room, pulling the black door shut behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Calaway family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story.**_

_**This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Lacey, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, EmmaLee, and Zoë**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

Damian and Elizabeth where coming down the stairs as Mark was coming up them.

"Hey, thought you where hangin' with Phil and EmmaLee?" the younger Calaway asked.

"I was, but they're visitin' with the boys and Zoë," the older man replied. "I decided to make sure the house keeper put clean sheets in the girls room."

"Yeah, speakin' of kids," Damian said. "How was Mason while we where away?"

"He was good, behaved himself," his father replied. "Asked me and Phil every day when you two where gonna be home."

"What'd he do?" Elizabeth asked.

Mark looked at his son.

"Damian, you're gonna have to restock your paints," he said.

"Why?"

The older man turned around, gesturing for his son and Elizabeth to follow him back down the stairs.

Curious, the pair followed him down the stairs and past them, down a short hallway to a set of double doors.

"You can't get mad at him, he was just tryin' to do somethin' nice for ya."

"Dad, what did he do?" Damian asked.

Mark turned to the doors and pushed them open, stepping aside so the younger adults could enter the room.

And stop dead in their tracks.

Everything was covered in splashes and blotches of paint.

The floor, the walls, the windows even, where covered in paint.

"Oh my God," the young man said, walking into the room and looking around, eyes wide. "Why in the blue balls of hell did you let him do this?!"

"We didn't know he'd done it," Mark replied. "Until Phil found Mace, covered in paint, sittin' on the stairs smiling like he'd won a Noble Prize. We asked him what he'd done, he told us he made ya somethin' and brought us in here."

"And you left it like this?!"

"Damian, calm down, Mace didn't do it on purpose."

"Did you punish him?" Elizabeth asked, looking at the older man. "And I don't mean put him a corner time out punish either, I mean did you use your belt on his ass then put him to bed without any supper punished?"

"Does not letting him have dessert for a week count?"

"No, Dad, it doesn't," Damian said, then he gestured to the finished and half finished canvases, some still perched on easels. "He's ruined everything in here. I had people waiting for some of this shit!"

"And you're just gonna have to tell them it's going to be a little while longer for their stuff."

"It's all ruined," the younger Calaway said, staring at one of the unfinished canvases that was covered in blobs of bright green and pink paint. "Every single thing is ruined!"

"Damian, calm down," Elizabeth said, looking around. "Mason didn't ruin everything. Some stuff's alright."

"Elizabeth, that boy is gettin' his ass blistered when he gets home from school."

"No he's not," she said, shaking her head. "You'll see him, he'll yell _"Daddy!"_ run to hug you and you'll melt like the big candy bar you are."

"That is true, son," Mark said, nodding. "Happens every time."

"Get out," Damian said, glaring at his father and Elizabeth. "Just...get out and leave me alone."

"You want me to come and get you when the kids come home?" she asked.

The young man glared at her. "Alright. When you calm down, come and see us."

"And don't forget, you're makin' dinner tonight. Zoë's going to help ya."

"Get...out...now."

"C'mon, Lizzy," Mark said, putting his right arm around the young woman's shoulder. "Let's leave Lizard to his tears."

"Yes, it's probably good he mourns alone," she said, shaking her head as the older man turned and walked her towards the door. "We'll let everyone else know that you're in mourning and not to bother you."

Damian just turned his back on his father and girlfriend, ignoring their laughter as they left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Calaway family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story.**_

_**This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Lacey, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, EmmaLee, and Zoë**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

"So does everyone here work for Mark?" Quinn asked.

Zoë nodded.

"Yeah, we do," she replied. "In some way or another. When it comes to one on one deals, Dad prefers to have someone he trusts, like one of us, do the work rather then send some office peon he's never met."

"Now what exactly is this business again?" Johnny asked, settling back against the couch.

"Real estate and property development," Phil replied. "Mostly commercial, but we do own some rental homes and some condos in town."

"We?"

"I'm a partner in the business."

"Makes sense," Quinn said, nodding. "But for legal purposes I'm guessing that Michelle lady has a bigger share then you?"

"Half of the fucking company is hers."

"Unless they where to divorce," EmmaLee said. "Then everything goes back to Mark."

"But I thought Texas was like California? If you get divorced, you've gotta split everything down the middle?"

"Not the company," Phil said, shaking his head. "It was in the contract Michelle signed before the _"marriage"_ took place. If they divorce, Mark will provide support for her and Kaia, but full ownership of Calaway Reality and Development reverts back to Mark and Mark alone, unless he chooses to make Damian a full partner."

"Interesting. So you, Damian, Elizabeth, and Stephen was it?, do out of state work?" Johnny asked.

"We do, but there's also branches of the company in Tampa, Florida and Toronto, Canada," Zoë replied. "Dad has guys there who take care of business when one of us can't get out there."

"My dad runs the Tampa branch," EmmaLee said. "And then up in Toronto, Adam Copeland and Jay Reso take care of everything."

"Copeland and Reso?" Quinn asked.

The young woman nodded, wondering why the young man was asking about her friends. "Copeland and Reso...oh my god! You guys know the Toronto Troublemakers?"

"We do, and they hate that nick name," Phil said, shaking his head. "The world sees two trouble making bachelors who like to throw their money around when they're not locking in the big deals for Mark."

"What do you guys see?" Johnny asked.

"A couple who's been together for almost thirty years," EmmaLee said, smiling. "They met in elementary school and have been together ever since."

"They're gay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, haven't you been listening?" Zoë asked. "The new girlfriend every other month is just a front, like Dad and Michelle. Jason is Adam's world. He won't do anything without Jay making the first move."

"That's so cool," the young man said, smiling, then he looked towards the entry way of the family room when Mark and Elizabeth walked into the room.

"Where's Damian?" EmmaLee asked.

"He's in mourning," the brunette woman replied.

"What?"

"You showed him what Mason did, didn't you?" Phil asked, looking at Mark.

"I did," the older man replied, sitting down next to him. "And he freaked out, just like you said he would."

"What happened?" Zoë asked, looking at her father.

"Mason got into Damian's studio," the elder Calaway replied.

"And helped with some of the paintings Damian was working on," Elizabeth added.

"How bad is it?" EmmaLee asked.

"There's paint every where," Elizabeth said, shaking her head. "The floor, walls, the windows and almost all of the work he was doing is ruined."

"Was he crying?" the little brunette sitting between Phil and EmmaLee asked, looking at her father, eyes wide.

"Close to it," Mark replied. "We're just gonna leave him alone and when he calms down, hopefully he'll rejoin us and be back to normal."

"Since when has Damian ever been_ "normal"_, Dad?"

"Good point, Zoë," he said, nodding, then silence fell over the group.

"Well," Johnny said, standing up. "I think I'll go on up to our room and get unpacked, since we're gonna be here for a couple of days. Quinn, c'mon."

"Um, okay," the younger man said, standing up as well and following his boyfriend from the room.

"So, Phil, that's your brother and his little friend?" Zoë asked, looking at the older man.

"Yeah," he replied.

"What do they want?"

"Two grand to bail our dad out of jail," Phil replied.

"You don't believe him, do you?" Mark asked, looking at the younger man.

"I don't know. Part of me does, because our dad's been in trouble before, but earlier, after I showed the guys their room, I heard Quinn saying they needed to tell me the truth about why they're here and Johnny said they would tell us after everything was taken care of."

"Could they have been talking about your dad?" EmmaLee asked, looking at him.

Phil shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "They could've been, but the way Quinn was acting makes me think they're not here about my old man."

"Why don't you ask them why they're really here?" Zoë asked.

"I'll corner Quinn later, when Johnny's not around," the older man said, then he looked around, smiling. "Right now, we've gotta get this place ready for the kids."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Calaway family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story.**_

_**This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Lacey, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, EmmaLee, and Zoë**_

**Chapter Seventeen**

_****2:15 pm****_

Johnny and Quinn stood with Phil in the shade of the house, watching Elizabeth, Damian, Zoë and Mark.

The four where standing a few feet away, talking and watching the long drive way.

"I don't think I've ever seen Damian this excited before," the elder Brooks said, smiling as he watched the younger man.

"Elizabeth said he was anxious to see his sisters and their son," Johnny said.

Phil nodded.

"Yeah, he spoils those kids rotten," he said. "He's close to his brother Gunner, but there's only six years or so between them, but their sisters are still little. Chasey's ten and a half and Gracie's eight."

"That's a lotta years between'em," Quinn said.

"It is, but Lizard doesn't care. There is twenty five years between Damian and Kaia."

"Don't people think he's the baby's daddy?" Johnny asked.

"They do, but he tells'em _"No, this is my baby sister"_ and goes on with his life."

Quinn was going to ask another question, but the sound of an approaching vehicle interrupted him and the young man looked towards the drive way to see a dark maroon mini-van.

"They're here," Phil said, watching the van make its way up the gently sloping drive and around the slight curve before coming to a stop before the group in front of the house.

A petite brunette woman, who appeared to be not much taller then Zoë, got out of the drivers side and smiled at the group.

"Good afternoon," she said in a pleasing English accent.

"Layla," Mark said. "They behave themselves?"

"A little bit of a spat over a cookie, but nothing out of the normal," the woman replied as she walked around to the side of the van and slid the door open. "Alright, loves, let's go."

Two little girls, both wearing blue skirts, white shirts and black Mary Jane shoes, scrambled out of the back of the van, making a mad dash for the group.

"_DAMIAN!"_ they shouted, smacking into their brother and almost taking him to the ground.

"Hey, girls," he said, laughing as he hugged them both.

"We missed you," the oldest girl said, looking at her brother.

"Did you bring us anything?" the youngest asked.

"I mightn't brought you guys somethin'," he said, then he looked back towards the van before looking at his sisters again. "Go and see Dad."

Nodding, the two ran over to their father, while Damian stood up and walked towards the van with Elizabeth following him when Layla helped a little dark haired boy from the vehicle.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, the boy was running towards the couple.

_"MAMA! DADDY!"_ he shouted as he ran the short distance.

"That kid looks familiar," Johnny said, watching the little boy before looking at Quinn.

"Yeah, he does," the younger man said, unable to keep himself from smiling when the little boy shrieked with laughter when Damian scooped him up, tossing him into the air before catching him and hugging him tightly.

For a moment, Johnny was quiet, watching the happy little family before he realized they did know who the little boy was.

"Holy shit," he breathed.

"What?" Phil asked, looking at his brother.

"We know that kid," the younger man said, looking at him.

"You do?"

"Yeah, we do," Johnny said, then he looked up at Quinn. "Quinn, that's Jeff's nephew."

"Then that means Mason is Matt's son," the blonde said, eyes wide.

Phil looked between the two before looking back towards Elizabeth, Damian and Mason.

"In the house," he said, looking at the young men again. "Now."

"Why?" his brother asked.

"We need to talk," the older man said, grabbing the two younger by their arms and shoving them towards the house.

A few feet away, Mark noticed Phil herding their guests back into the house.

"What?" Zoë asked, following her fathers gaze.

"Nothing," he replied, returning his attention to his younger daughters when Gracie yelped.

"Don't hit me!" the eight year old yelled, smacking her sister across the back.

"I didn't!" the ten and a half year old said, reaching back to hit her sister again, but her father reached down and grabbed her hand.

"Stop it, both of you," he said, looking between the two.

The girls looked at the ground. "Now apologize to each other."

The pair looked at one another, then looked at their father. "Girls..."

"Sorry," they mumbled.

"That's better," Mark said, nodding. "Now get in the house and change your clothes, then home work."

"Dad..." they both whined, making their older sister smile.

"The sooner you get your homework done, the sooner you can harass Damian."

Perked up by the prospect of getting to spend time with their big brother, the girls both ran into the house, Layla, carrying three back packs, followed but stopped when Mark said,

"Michelle dropped Kaia off. She's gotta cold and her medicine's in the fridge."

"Thank you for letting me know, sir," the younger woman said, nodding, then she continued into the house.

"What happened to Kia?" Damian, with Mason on his shoulders, asked, walking up to his father.

"She and I had...some differences we couldn't settle," Mark replied.

"What kind of differences?" Zoë asked, looking up at her father as they headed back towards the house.

"Did she do something with the kids you didn't approve of?" Elizabeth asked.

"Is leaving the kids alone by the pool something I approve of?" the older man asked.

"She left the kids alone by the pool?" the younger man asked.

Mark only nodded. "Why in the hell did she do that?"

"Michelle asked her that same question and Kia didn't have an answer."

"What was Michelle doing here?"

"She was dropping Kaia off while she went to an appointment in town, and was lookin' for Phil," Mark said as they entered the house. "Mrs. Juarez said he was outside with the kids and Kia, but instead of finding all of them, she just found the kids."

"Chasey tol me and Gracie we had ta stay away from the water," Mason said.

"She did the right thing," Elizabeth said, looking up at her son.

"Anyways, she took'em back in the house and hunted Kia down and demanded to know why she'd left the kids alone and got just a shrug."

"Where was Phil?"

"He'd gone upstairs to get something for Gracie, and just about broke his neck falling down them when he heard Michelle and Kia yelling at each other. When I came home that evenin', he told me he'd been outside with the kids and Kia, because they wanted to go swimmin'..."

"Philly's teachin' me to swim," Mason said, smiling proudly.

"That's good, buddy, but stop interruptin' Grandpa," Damian said. "It's not nice."

"Sorry," the little boy said.

"It's alright, Mace," Mark said, looking at the little boy before continuing his story. "...and there was some toy Gracie wanted, so he went back inside to get it and when he left, Kia was with the kids. I asked Chasey what went down, and she said the same thing. Phil went inside and about five, ten minutes after he left, Kia went in the house too but didn't come back outside and it was after that Michelle found them and fired Kia."

"And where did the new gal come from?" Elizabeth asked.

"Michelle hired Layla to look after Kaia, but now she looks after all of the kids," the older man replied. "And they love her."

"She's really, really nice," Mason said, looking between his parents when Damian lifted him from his shoulders to put him on the floor.

"I bet she is."

"Can I go play now?"

"After you change, and tell Daddy why you messed with his paints."

The little boy stared at his mother wide eyed before looking at his father.

"Grandpa showed us what you did, Mace," Damian said. "Now I wanna know why you did it."

"I was tryin' to help ya, Daddy," the little boy said, blue eyes tearing up. "I'm sorry."

Mark and Elizabeth stood watching Damian who was watching Mason.

After another minute of silence, the young man picked the little boy up and hugged him.

"It's alright, buddy," he said. "Thank you for tryin' to help."

"Can we go outside now?" Mason asked.

"Change your clothes and we'll head out," Damian said, putting the boy down and watching him run towards the stairs. "Mason Moore, don't run!"

"I'm not!" the boy shouted as he ran up the stairs.

When he was out of sight, Elizabeth siddled up to her boyfriend.

"Told you," she said, smirking.

"Shut up."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Calaway family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story.**_

_**This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Lacey, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, EmmaLee, and Zoë**_

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Alright, now how do you know who Mason, and his real father, is?" Phil asked, looking between Johnny and Quinn.

He had taken the two young men back to the library and was now standing in front of the door, keeping the two where he wanted them.

"We know who Mason is because I'm friends with his uncle, Jeff Hardy," Quinn said. "We never met the kid until today, we just saw pictures of him at Jeff's place."

"And his father?"

"It's kind of easy to see the resemblance," Johnny said. "That kid looks nothing like Damian."

"Is that why Elizabeth got twitchy when we talked about Mason?" Quinn asked.

"Yes," Phil said, nodding. "It is."

"Matt was the one harassing her?"

"He wasn't harassing her, they dated for a little bit but there was one tiny problem," the elder Brooks said.

"Lemme guess. Age difference?" his brother asked.

"A big one. Like thirteen or fourteen years difference," Phil said. "Bob, her dad, found out about the relationship from his oldest son, Randy, then they found out Elizabeth was pregnant and shipped her down here."

"Loving family."

"When your family's one of the richest in Missouri, you don't want _"little accidents"_ running around, especially when the daddy's from nothing."

"Matt and Jeff didn't come from _"nothing"_," Quinn said, frowning. "Their dad was a hard working man who did what he could to raise his sons right."

"Well, to the Orton's, the Hardys are white trash," Phil said. "Just like some people Mark knows think the same thing of me, anyways, they sent her down here, she hooked up with Damian, and after Mason was born, we told everyone the baby was his, but about six months ago, they explained to Mason who his daddy really is after he asked why he doesn't look like Damian."

"Poor little guy must've been confused as hell," Johnny said, shaking his head.

"Not really, he looked at the picture Elizabeth gave him, looked at us, and said _"He looks like me, can I have some ice cream now?"_, and went off to play with the girls. I don't think what they told him really sunk in, but I'm sure in a few years it will and there's going to be visits to a therapist."

"Has he met his real dad?" Quinn asked.

Phil shook his head.

"No, Matt wanted nothing to do with the baby," he said. "Jeff, on the other hand, is always sending Mason presents for his birthday, Christmas, and just to send him stuff, and Mason has met him."

"Matt doesn't want anything to do with his son?" the younger Brooks asked.

Phil nodded.

"Yeah, when Mason was born we called him, but he wasn't home so Mark left a message with the gal Matt had started seeing shortly after Elizabeth came down here."

"Rebecca, but everyone calls her Reby," Johnny said.

"Yeah, her, anyways, Mark called, left the message with her and we never heard from Matt," Phil said. "So we figured he didn't want anything to do with Mason."

Quinn shook his head.

"You guys are wrong about that," he said. "The last time I was at Jeff's place, Matt was there, and all he did was talk about how big Mason had gotten, why no one had called when Mason was born and how he wished he could meet his son."

"She didn't tell him," the elder Brooks said, looking away for a moment before looking at the two younger men again. "Why didn't she tell him about Mason?"

"She was probably afraid he would leave her and try to get back with Elizabeth," Johnny said. "I don't really like her, she always comes off as so fake around us whenever we hang out with them."

"Have Elizabeth call and talk to him," Quinn said. "I can even call Jeff if you want me too."

"No, I'll have to talk with her and Damian first," Phil said, shaking his head. "I'm pretty sure they won't want to go through with this since, for the last five years, they've thought Matt wanted nothing to do with Mason."

"Alright, but if the offer for me to call Jeff is still on the table," the young man said.

"Thanks, Quinn, I'll remember that," the older man said, nodding, then he looked at his brother. "Mark said something earlier about wanting to talk to you, Johnny."

"About what?" the younger Brooks asked.

"The money you need for Dad," his brother replied. "Said he'd meet you in the front parlor, you know, the one Damian took you to when you first got there?"

"Yeah, I know what parlor you're talking about," Johnny said, then he took Quinn's hand. "C'mon, Quinny."

"Do you really need him to talk to Mark?"

"It is kind of boring, Johnny," Quinn said. "I'll be fine with Phil."

"You sure?" the older man asked.

"Yeah, I am," the younger said, nodding. "And you won't be long, right?"

"Shouldn't be."

"We'll meet you out back, by the pool," Phil said, "since I'm sure that's where everyone is right now."

"Okay, then, I'll see you out there," Johnny said, giving Quinn's hand a squeeze before he headed for the door, his brother following him.

"If you get lost, give me a call," he said, opening one of the doors.

"I'll be fine, Phil. I think I can find my way to the front of the house," Johnny said as he left the room.

"Alright, and don't let Mark intimidate you!" the older Brooks called after his brother before shutting the door and locking them, turning to look at the young man still standing in the middle of the room.

"What?" the young man asked.

"Quinn, me and you need to have a long talk."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Calaway family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story.**_

_**This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Lacey, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, EmmaLee, and Zoë**_

**Chapter Nineteen**

"A talk?" Quinn asked, watching Phil walk towards him.

"Yeah, me and you, just a little chat," the older man said, then he gestured to the two chairs before the fire place. "Sit down, Quinn."

The young man did, sitting down while Phil do the same. "Alright, I know you and Johnny are hiding something from me."

"No we're not."

"Quinn, you don't have to worry. I won't tell Johnny anything you tell me, it stays in this room," the older man said. "Now, eariler, I heard you and Johnny talking. You said something about having to tell me the truth about why you guys are really here."

For a moment, the young man was quiet.

"You swear you won't tell Johnny anything?" he asked.

"On my grandfather's grave."

"Alright. We do need two grand," Quinn said. "But it's not for your dad, he's not in trouble."

"He's not?"

"No. He's fine, he did get in trouble the other day, but it was just a speeding ticket. He hasn't touched a drink in almost three months," Quinn said. "The money is for me."

"For you?" Phil asked. "Why do you need two grand?"

The younger man took a shakey breath.

"My brother Harley is in trouble," he said. "He was running drugs for a dealer in Chicago and some of the stash went missing."

"Harley stole the drugs?"

"No, he didn't touch them, his roommate did, but the guy left town and now we can't find him," Quinn said. "And the dealer, a guy everyone calls Bubba Ray, wants the monetary difference for the drugs. His goon squad snatched Harley up off of the street and are holding him hostage in the warehouse district. Bubba Ray wants his money, he doesn't care who it's from, he wants it and if he doesn't get it, my brother's a dead man."

Phil was silent, thinking about what Quinn had just told him before asking,

"Why did Johnny tell me our dad's in jail?"

"We knew that if we told you the truth, you wouldn't help us," the blonde said. "What with you and Johnny bein' Straightedge and all."

"Yet he condoned your brother selling drugs?"

"We don't have anything to do with Harley."

"Until now."

"Yeah, until now, but even if you hated your brother more then life itself, and he was in the same situation mine's in, wouldn't you help him?" Quinn asked. "Or would you leave Johnny in the hands of a greedy bastard who doesn't care about anyone but himself?"

"No, I would do whatever I could to help him," Phil said. "But what am I supposed to tell Mark? We told him the money is for my dad."

"We'll tell him the truth, and God willing, he doesn't kill us and bury our bodies on this ranch," Quinn said. "Or throw us out of the house and cause the death of my twin."

Phil shook his head.

"I'll talk to him by myself first, after I talk to Johnny, and then the both of you will talk to him," he said. "Okay?"

"Okay," Quinn said, nodding.

"Alright, let's go and find Johnny," Phil said, standing up. "I'll talk to him, then go and talk to Mark."

"But I thought that's where Johnny was going?" the younger man said, standing up as well and following the older man to the doors.

"I lied and he's probably going to be pissed at me for doing that," the older man said as they left the library and headed towards the front of the house.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Calaway family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story.**_

_**This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Lacey, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, EmmaLee, and Zoë**_

**Chapter Twenty**

"Mason, stay away from the pool," Damian said, watching the boy who was standing at the edge of the pool, watching the water ripple in a slight breeze.

Mason looked up.

"I'm bein' careful," he said.

"You know the rules. Get away from the pool," his father repeated.

Frowning, the boy did as he was told and wandered back towards the house, where his parents sat with his grandfather.

"I'm bored," he said, leaning against his mothers legs. "When can Chasey and Gracie play?"

"When they're done with their home work, baby," Elizabeth said, running her fingers through his hair. "You wanna go and watch a movie?"

"No. Video games," the boy said, eyes wide.

"No video games," his mother said, standing up. "C'mon, we'll get some lunch and watch a movie."

"Fine," Mason huffed, following his mother into the house.

"Hardy called again," Damian said once he was alone with his father.

"Which one?" Mark asked.

"Jeff. Said Matt wants to meet Mason," the younger man replied.

"If he wants to meet that boy so bad, why wasn't he here when he was born?" the older man asked.

Damian shrugged as he took a drink of his soda.

"Not a clue, Dad," he said. "What's her name said she would let Matt was goin' on, then we never heard from'em again, so your guess is as good as mine."

"Does Lizzy know?"

"No. You know she wants nothing to do with that son of a bitch, and if he comes sniffin' around here, the only people missin' him will be his brother and dad."

"He won't come down here," Mark said, shaking his head. "But I want to know why he suddenly has an interest in Mason."

"Well, Jeff does keep in touch," the young man said. "And Mason knows he's his uncle, but he doesn't know who Matt is. Even after Elizabeth showed him that picture the other day."

"Of course he's not gonna know, Lizard," the older man said. "He just knows the guy looks like him, but to that little boy, you're his daddy."

"I know, and I want it to stay that way," the young man said. "If that son of a bitch shows up here, I will kill him to keep him to keep my family."

Mark didn't say anything, knowing his son wasn't just laying out an idle thought.

Damian was serious about his threat.

_****Meanwhile****_

Johnny stood in the door way of the parlor, watching the young woman sitting on the couch talking on the phone.

He didn't mean to be rude and listen in on her conversation, but he was curious about what language she was speaking.

"Beidh mé ag caint leat níos déanaí, Grá," Zoë said, glancing towards the door and seeing Johnny there when she got the feeling of being watched. "Is breá liom tú. Dea-beannacht."

"I'm sorry," the older man said as she ended the call. "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"No, it's cool," the young woman said, putting her phone down. "I was just talking to my husband."

"In what? Elvish?"

Zoë smiled, shaking her head.

"No, Irish," she replied. "Stephen's from Ireland, and he taught me how to speak Irish. If people don't know what we're saying, they can't gossip about us."

"What if they have a translator?" Johnny asked.

"In public, we talk about chores needed to be done around this place," she said. "What you heard is for at home when I don't want my father or brother to know what I'm talking about."

"What did you say?"

"I told Stephen I would talk to him later and that I love him."

"Cool, anyways, Phil said your dad was in here but I don't see him," Johnny said.

"Well, I've been in here for the last twenty minutes and I haven't seen him," Zoë said, standing up. "He might be out back with Damian, Elizabeth and Mason."

The older man nodded.

"Alright, thanks," he said, turning around to leave but then he turned back to look at the young woman. "How do I get to the pool?"

Zoë smiled as she stood up.

"This way," she said, walking past Johnny and gesturing for him to follow her.

"This place is huge," Johnny said, shaking his head as they walked down the short hallway and across the foyer, seeing Phil coming from the direction of the library, Quinn following the elder Brooks.

The younger Brooks stopped walking when he saw the look on his lovers face.

_He told,_ he thought. _Quinn told Phil why we're really here!_

"Johnny, we need to talk," Phil said, looking at his brother.

"Why?"

Zoë looked between the three.

"Is there a problem, Phil?" she asked.

"No, but it could turn into one," he replied, glancing at her before looking at his brother again. "We really need to talk, Johnny. I need to know why you lied to me."

_****Translation of What Zoë Was Saying...****_

_"Beidh mé ag caint leat níos déanaí, Grá," ("I'll talk to you later, Love")_

_"Is breá liom tú" ("I love you")_

"Dea-beannacht"("Good-bye")


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Calaway family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story.**_

_**This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Lacey, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, EmmaLee, and Zoë**_

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_"PUT THAT DOWN! IT'S MINE YOU BRAT!"_

Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head when she heard Chasey yelling, then Mason yelping.

"You're turn," she said, glancing at Damian.

Without a word, the young man stood up and headed for the play room across the hall from the family room while the young woman stood up when the door bell rang.

"Are we expecting someone?" she asked, looking at Mark.

"Glenn," he said, purposely leaving his nephew out of the answer. "He decided to drop in for the weekend."

"This should be interesting," Elizabeth said as she left the room, smiling at Phil, Johnny, Quinn and Zoë as they walked into the family room.

"Mark, we need to talk."

"What about?" the older man asked, watching as his lover pushed his brother towards the middle of the room.

"My dear little brother's trying to play us," Phil said.

"What?"

"Johnny, tell Mark why you're really here."

"I told you, we're here to help Dad," the younger Brooks said.

"Quinn," Phil said, looking at the blonde.

"Mr. Calaway, we're not here to help Phil and Johnny's dad," the blonde said, not looking at his boyfriend when Johnny smacked his arm and hissed,

"Shut the fuck up!"

"You're not?" the older man asked, his attention now fully on the young man standing in front of him.

"No, sir, we're not," Quinn replied, shaking his head. "We're here because of my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, my twin brother, Harley. He was working for a drug dealer in Chicago, muling coke for him, and his room mate found the stash, stole some of it and took off," the young man said. "Now the dealer, Bubba Ray, wants his money and he'll kill my brother if we don't get him the two grand by Friday."

Mark was quiet, and Phil could see he was thinking.

After a few moments of silence, the older man finally spoke.

"You show up at my home, tell us your father's in jail and your mother is at risk to lose her home bailing him out, and ask us for money to get him out the mess he caused," he said, looking at Johnny. "Now, I'm being told the money is to pay off a drug dealer."

"Mr. Calaway..."

"Shut up," Mark said, glaring at the young man, standing up. "You have an hour to get the hell outta my house."

"Mark, what're you doing?" Phil asked, taking a step towards the older man and taking a step back when he looked at him.

"I won't be gettin' involved in some drug dealin' mess," he said, then he looked at Quinn. "I'm sorry, Quinn, but I can't help you, or your brother. He got himself into this mess and it's best for everyone to let him deal with it on his own."

"But they'll kill him!" the young man exclaimed.

"Dad, think this over," Zoë said, making her presence known.

Mark shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do it," he said, then he looked at Phil. "Call Fritz and tell'em to prep the jet for a flight to Chicago, then take the boys to the airport."

Phil only nodded, trying to ignore the look of utter despair on Quinn's face as they watched Mark leave the room.

"My brother's gonna die," the blonde said as he sank to the floor, tears falling down his face. "And it's gonna be my fault! I told'em I would get the money and save'em, but now he's gonna die 'cause no one will help us!"

"It's going to be okay, Quinny," Johnny said, kneeling next to his lover and putting his arms around the younger man. "We'll figure something out."

"Phil," Zoë said, looking at the older man. "There's gotta be something we can do."

"Like what? Mark said we're not going to help..."

Quinn let out a sobbing wail, drawing the older man's attention to him. "...you make some calls, I'll try talking to Mark again, and then we'll start making our plans."

"Plans for what?" Zoë asked.

"A rescue mission," Phil replied, looking at Quinn and smiling.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Calaway family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story.**_

_**This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Lacey, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, EmmaLee, and Zoë**_

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Elizabeth reached the front doors as the door bell rang again.

"Just a minute," she said, pulling one side open and feeling her jaw drop.

"Hello to you too, Elizabeth," the man on the other side said.

"Wha...how...why is he here?!" she exclaimed, pointing to the red and black haired young man standing by the car parked in front of the house.

Glenn Jacobs looked from Elizabeth to the young man she was pointing at and back again.

"Joey's been cleared by his doctors," he said. "He's not a danger to anyone, as long as he's on his meds."

"He's not supposed to be here," Elizabeth said. "Does Mark know?"

"Yeah, he knows. Didn't he tell you me and Joey where comin' down?"

"No, he just said you where coming," the young woman said. "So I hope to God the insurance on the house is paid up."

"Joey will be fine, Elizabeth, as long as he takes his meds."

"Whatever, you guys need help with your luggage?" the young woman asked as she stepped aside to let the two men into the house.

Glenn shook his head as he gestured for his son to follow him.

"No," he said as they walked into the house. "Me and Joey can bring it in later."

"Where's Lizard?" Joey asked, staring at her.

"With the kids," Elizabeth said, warily eying the young man who was looking around. "And Mark's with some company that showed up this morning."

"Company?" the older man asked, watching the young woman shutting the door.

"Yeah, Phil's brother and his boyfriend showed up, needing money to get their dad out of jail or something like that."

"Phil has a brother?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, two actually, and two sisters," Elizabeth said, then she looked back when she heard approaching foot steps and smiled when she saw Mark, but it faded when she saw the scowl on his face.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" the elder Calaway asked, looking at his half-brother.

"You invited us, remember?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, but you weren't supposed to be here until Friday."

"We decided to come down a few days earlier, and if you're gonna be a shit head the entire time we're here, we'll cut our visit short and go home."

"You mean send me back to Happy Acres?" Joey asked, glancing at his father.

"Joseph, we're not going to have this conversation here," the older man said before looking at his brother again. "If you want, we'll leave and come back in a couple of weeks if this is a bad time."

Mark shook his head.

"It's cool," he said. "I just found out some news."

"Is everything okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Elizabeth. Would you let Damian know Glenn and Joey are here?"

"Sure," the young woman said, knowing Mark wanted to talk to his brother in private.

"Joey, go with her," Glenn said, nodding towards the young woman who was walking away.

The young man shrugged before heading after her.

When they where alone, the younger brother looked at the elder.

"What's goin' on?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not here," Mark said, shaking his head. "Let's go in the parlor."

Nodding, Glenn followed his brother across the foyer and down a short hallway. "So is Joey under control?"

"Yeah, so far the meds he's on are working, but it's only been a week so it's still early to tell what's going to happen."

"Well, keep an eye on him and the first sign somethin's not right with the boy..."

"We're out of here, I know the drill, Mark, have for the last seventeen years," Glenn said as they walked into the parlor, Mark shutting the door behind him. "Now, what's going on? Elizabeth said Phil's brother showed up wantin' money."

"Yeah, this morning," the older man replied. "Told us he needs two grand to get his old man out of jail, but they just told me the money's not for Phil and Johnny's dad, but to help out Johnny's boyfriend's brother, who's bein' held hostage by a drug dealer up in Chicago."

"Are you shittin' me?" Glenn asked.

"Nope. Quinn, that's Johnny's boyfriend, told me the real story not five minutes ago. I told'em they've got an hour to get out."

"And they're not going anywhere."

The two men looked towards the door to see Phil standing there.

"Excuse me?" Mark asked.

"Johnny and Quinn aren't going any where," the younger man said, walking across the room. "They need help and we're going to help them."

"Philip, they lied to us and I won't be gettin' mixed up in some drug deal gone wrong."

"It's not their fault, Mark, and it wasn't Harley's either," Phil said. "All Quinn wants to do is save his brothers life. If we don't help them, that boy's going to die."

"And it's none of our business. I'll feel bad for their family, and I'll pray for'em, if something happens to the brother, but I am not getting involved."

"Fine, you can sit here and have a nice visit with your brother and psycho nephew while me and Zoë help Johnny and Quinn out," the younger man said. "And I'm pretty sure Damian said the couch is a great place to sleep since it's so comfy."

Glenn smirked, knowing what Phil was getting at.

"Are you threatening to kick me outta my own bed if I don't help Johnny and Quinn?" Mark asked.

The younger man only nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Philip Jack..."

"Mark William."

"You know somethin', I'm gonna go and see if everything's okay with Joey," Glenn said, walking back towards the doors.

His brother only nodded, still staring at the man standing before him.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Calaway family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story.**_

_**This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Lacey, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, EmmaLee, and Zoë**_

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"Chasey, you sit in that corner, Mason, you sit in that one and Gracie, you come with me."

"Why?" the little girl asked, looking up at her brother before looking at her older sister who was now sitting with her back to the room in one corner and their nephew who was sitting in the opposite.

"Because you started this and you're gonna tell Daddy what you did," Damian said, looking down at the little girl. "You two, keep your butts in those corners because I will know if you moved."

"No you won't," Chasey said, looking back at him but she quickly looked at the wall again when he glared at her.

"Alright, you, come on," he said, picking Gracie up and turning around to leave the room, but he stopped when he saw Elizabeth and his cousin Joey standing there.

"You've got company," the young woman said.

"Joey, what're you doin' here?" the bigger man asked, putting his sister down and walking across the room to hug his cousin. "When did they let you loose?"

"Two weeks ago," the other young man replied. "They put me on some new meds and turned me over to Dad and Josh. Hopefully, if these meds work, I won't have to go back to that...place...ever again."

"That's great, Demon," Damian said, smiling, then he remember what his original goal was. "I'll catch up with ya later, man, I've got some stuff I've gotta take care of."

Joey looked around the room, seeing the two kids in the corners and Gracie standing behind Damian.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, little Miss Gracie here thought it would be funny to see what Chasey would do if she saw Mason with her favorite Barbie doll and long story short, Chasey hit Mason and he smacked her upside the head with the doll. So they're all in trouble."

"Any one hurt?" Elizabeth asked.

"No," Damian replied, shaking his head. "Other then pride. So, if ya'll will excuse us, we've gotta go and see Dad. C'mon, Gracie."

The little girl hung her head and took her brothers hand, letting him lead her from the room.

"Mama?"

Looking towards the corner by the window, Elizabeth saw Mason looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Is Daddy mad at me?" the little boy asked.

"A little bit, baby," his mother replied. "You hit Chasey with a toy."

"But she hit me first."

"You stole my doll!" Chasey exclaimed, looking at the little boy.

"Gracie gave it to me!"

"Hey, both of you be quiet," Elizabeth said, looking between the two. "We've got company and you're not being very polite."

The kids looked at Joey. "Say hello."

"Hello," they said in unison, staring at their cousin.

"Hey, guys," Joey said, smiling at the two, then he looked at Elizabeth again. "Not to be rude, but, uh, is there anything to eat? Dad wouldn't stop for anything once we left the airport."

The young woman smiled.

"Mrs. Juarez made sandwiches for lunch and I'm sure there's something left," she said, then she looked at the kids. "You two move a muscle, and I will know it."

"How?" Chasey asked.

"I'm a mommy, Sweetie, I know when babies are doing things they shouldn't be."

"I'm not a baby," the little girl said.

"I know, but you're acting like one today," Elizabeth said. "I'm going to take Joey to get some lunch and then I'll be right back, so your little butts better be in those corners when I get back."

The kids only nodded, both still staring at their respective walls. "Good. C'mon, Joey."

"Bye, guys," Joey said.

"Bye," the kids said, but neither of them looked back as the adults left the room.

"Mason's growin' like a weed, Lizzy," the red and black haired young man said as they walked down the hallway.

"Yeah, he is," she said, sighing. "And getting to be more and more like his father every day."

"Well, Damian's not the best influence on a kid."

"Not, Damian, Joey," she said, looking up at the young man walking next to her. "He's got Matt's attitude. He thinks he can get away with anything, and worse, he's not afraid of anything."

"Lizzy, he's five years old, so of course he's not going to be afraid of anything and thinks he can get away with anything," Joey said as they crossed the foyer and went down another short hallway. "All little kids are like that."

"I know, but he's just like Matt," the young woman said. "He runs into things head on, doesn't think before he does anything."

"What kind of things does he do?"

"Well, me and Damian where in Florida for a month, so Mason was here with Phil and Mark," Elizabeth said. "Last week, he decided to help Lizard with some of his paintings and well, long story short, the studio's a mess and Damian has to let all of his customers know that their orders are going to take longer then he estimated."

"How'd Lizard take it?"

"He was not happy, said he was going to punish Mason for what he did and..."

"...and Mason said "I'm sorry, Daddy" and the big softy melted, right?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Like a candy bar on the side walk during summer time," she said as they walked into the kitchen. "And then earlier today he was standing on the edge of the pool, just staring at the water."

"Does he know how to swim?"

"Phil's been giving him swimming lessons, but even when he was littler, he would do the same thing. When he was three, I found him on the diving board, on the very edge, just standing there looking around."

"Well, he is a Hardy and they are crazy bastards," Joey said, sitting down at the table Elizabeth gestured too.

"He's a Calaway," she said, looking at him and frowning. "That's what his birth certificate says and that's the way it's gonna stay."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Calaway family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story.**_

_**This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Lacey, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, EmmaLee, and Zoë**_

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"We are not going to help them, Philip."

"Yes, we are or like I said, I've heard that couch in the family room is pretty damn comfortable."

Mark stood staring at his lover, who stared back, arms crossed over his chest.

"Phil, I love you, you know I do, but I do not want to get involved in some drug lord's vendetta against a dealer."

"Come with me," Phil said, uncrossing his arms and reaching out to take the bigger man's left hand in his right, pulling him towards the library doors.

"Where are we goin'?" Mark asked as he was drug from the room and down the hallway.

Damian, leading Gracie by the hand, was headed towards them.

"Dad, we need to talk," the young man said.

"Not now, we're busy," Phil said as they passed by the pair.

"But..."

"Later, Damian," Mark said as he was drug along behind his boyfriend. "Phil, what has gotten into you?"

"I wanna show you something," the younger man said as they came to foyer and he headed right, down the short hallway to the family room, to which soft sobs could be heard.

Curious about what was going on in the room, the older man walked in and stopped in his tracks at the sight before him.

Quinn was sitting in the middle of the room, face buried in his hands, his body shaking with sobs while Johnny and Zoë tried to console him.

"This is why we need to help them, Mark," Phil said, coming up next to the older man. "Harley is the only family Quinn has. Their parents ditched'em when they where kids, took their little sister and split while the boys where at school."

"How old where they?" Mark asked.

"Fourteen," the younger man replied, looking back at his brother and his boyfriend. "Other then Johnny, they've only got each other."

"Dad, he really needs our help," Zoë said, looking at her father.

"If anything happens to Harley, I'm afraid Quinn might do something to hurt himself," Johnny added, not looking up, his attention solely on his lover.

"If this was one of us, me, Damian, Gunner, the girls, you wouldn't just walk away," Zoë said, standing up. "Hell, you'd even pay to save one of the exes or Michelle."

Mark was quiet, knowing his daughter was right.

"How do we contact this son of a bitch?" he asked.

"What?" Johnny asked, looking up.

"How do we get in touch with this drug lord or dealer, whatever the hell he is?" the older man asked.

"You're going to help us?"

"If you tell me how to get in touch with the guy, then yeah, I will," Mark said.

For a moment Johnny sat staring wide eyed at the older man before he looked at Quinn again.

"Quinn," he said, gently shaking the still sobbing younger man. "Quinny, look at me."

Sniffling, the blonde looked up with red eyes.

"Wh...what?"

"Quinn, Mr. Calaway's going to help us," the older man said.

"Wh...why?" Quinn sniffled, looking at Mark before looking at his boyfriend again.

"I don't know, but he's going to help us," Johnny said. "He needs to know how to get in touch with Bubba Ray's people."

Quinn looked at Mark, who was watching the young couple before looking at Johnny again.

"I want to hear him say he's going to help us," he said, looking at Mark.

"What?"

"You heard me. I want Mr. Calaway to say he's going to help us before I give him any information," the young man said, slowly standing up. "I want to know, for sure, that he's serious about helping us out."

All eyes in the room turned to Mark.

"Quinn," he said. "I want to help you and Johnny, but I can't do it unless you tell me how, other then giving you the money, to help."

The young man nodded.

"Johnny, I need my phone, it's upstairs in my bag," he said, looking at his boyfriend. "It's got all the info we'll need on it."

The older man nodded, heading out of the room.

"Are you really going to help them, Dad?" Zoë asked.

"I am, Princess," Mark replied, still looking at Quinn. "But first, I want the whole truth, not what you told me eariler."

The young man nodded.

"Okay," he said. "Where do you want me to start?"

"From the begining," Mark said, walking further into the room and taking a seat on the couch.

"Alright," Quinn said, sitting down on the floor. "Here's what happened."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Calaway family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story.**_

_**This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Lacey, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, EmmaLee, and Zoë**_

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

EmmaLee was coming down the stairs when Johnny went tearing up them past her.

Figuring there was some reason for the older man's behavior, she shrugged it off and continued on her way down the stairs.

As she stepped down onto the black marble of the foyer, she heard movement and looked to her right, smiling when she saw Glenn coming from the direction of the library.

"Hey, Glenn," she said, walking up to the big man and hugging him. "Mark said you weren't going to be here until Friday."

"Change of plans," he replied. "Have you seen Joey?"

"Joey's here?" the young woman asked, staring up at the older man wide eyed.

"Yeah, he came with me."

"They discharged him from the hospital?"

Glenn nodded.

"Last week," he said. "He's on new meds and has been doing good since. If anything goes wrong, we'll leave."

"Before or after Mark shoots him?" EmmaLee asked.

"Mark won't shoot Joey," the older man said.

"That you know of, if he doesn't shoot him, Damian will beat the shit out of him then use the taser on him to just do it."

"Joey will be fine, and if he starts acting weirder then normal, I'll take him home," Glenn said. "And Damian would tase Joey just to do it anyways, you know that, and the moron would let him do it anyways."

"I would do what?"

The pair looked towards the front of house to see Joey standing there.

"You'd let Lizard tase you just to do it," his father replied.

"Probably."

For a moment Glenn stood staring at his son before he shook his head.

"What in the hell did your mother do to you when I wasn't around?" he asked.

"Showered me and Joshua with love, affection, candy and toys to keep us distracted because we knew you where gone," the young man replied. "When she didn't have a different guy in her bed every other night, on those nights, we had to stay in our room and be quiet."

"Don't remind me," the older man said, then he changed the subject. "Where have you been?"

"Elizabeth made me a sandwich because I was hungry," Joey said. "She said if you want anything, there's still stuff from lunch in the kitchen."

"How can you be hungry? We stopped and ate before we came out here."

The young man shrugged.

"I told'er you didn't stop and I was hungry, so she made me a sandwich," he said.

"Joseph Michael Hardy, you were raised better then that."

"I know, but it's a bad habit I picked up in the hospital," Joey said. "You gotta lie to get what you need, other then the meds, those they force down your throat or in other unpleasant ways for some of the folks there."

There was an awkward moment of silence, that was broken when Johnny came thundering down the stairs and went tearing past the group, running down the hall that led to the family room and play room.

"Who was that?" Joey asked.

"Phil's brother, I was just on my way to ask him why Johnny was running around like he's on crank or something," EmmaLee said.

"Mark told me why he's here," Glenn said.

"Yeah, Johnny said their dad's in jail, needs bail money."

"That's what he told you guys," the older man said. "They're really here for Quinn's brother."

"What?"

"Yeah, Quinn's brother worked for a drug dealer up in Chicago and now the guy's holding him hostage until he gets the two grand he's owed."

"You're kidding, right?" EmmaLee asked.

Glenn shook his head.

"No, Mark told me everything," he said as they started walking towards the family room, Joey trailing after them. "Quinn's twin brother was muling cocaine for a dealer in Chicago, his room mate stole some of the drugs and took off, Quinn's brother couldn't pay for it and now he's being held hostage. His life in exchange for the money equivalent of the drugs."

"Shit. I wonder what the guys had to say about that."

"Mark told Johnny and Quinn they had an hour to get out of the house, but I think Phil convinced Mark to help them out," Glenn said.

"He probably threatened to make him sleep on the couch," the young woman said as they walked into the family room in time to hear Quinn saying,

"This is his number, and it looks like the donkey sucker left me a message."

Phil, standing next to his brother, looked up when he sensed movement and saw EmmaLee, with Glenn and Joey, walking into the room.

Johnny watched his brother walk towards the young woman, the two hugging, before looking at Quinn and Mark again.

"What's the message, Quinny?" he asked.

"Just a minute," the younger man said, putting his phone on speaker before playing the message.

_"Where in the hell is my fuckin' money, you little queer? I told you that you've got forty eight hours to get it or your brother's dead."_

"He sounds like a charmer," Joey said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shut up," Glenn said.

_"You've got five hours to get me the money, and if I don't get it, well, I won't tell you what Parks is gonna do to Harley."_

The message ended and left the room in silence, everyone staring at Quinn who was staring at his phone.

"Where's Damian?" Mark asked, looking at Phil.

"Wherever we left him," the younger man said.

"Get'em."

The former Chicago native nodded, kissing EmmaLee on the cheek before he left the room.

"Dad, what're you planning?" Zoë asked.

Mark didn't say anything, he just looked at the young woman before leaving the room as well, following after Phil.


End file.
